Loss of Innocence
by YallRCrazy
Summary: UPDATE:Ch 16 posted Someone is Raping Hilary can Kai and Tala save her before it's too late? Kai/Hil
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is my new story "Loss of Innocence" it's not quite ready. The problem is I wrote as far as my lil mind could to the scenes that I wanted to playout, and now I'm stuck, so I thought I would put it up here for you guys to review. Now is the silly part, I know where I want it to go, I even have the last part in my head, and I have a few scenes in-between, but I'm no where near being able to get those few scenes written yet. So I wanted you guys to read these five chapters and tell me what you think. Chapter Five is still not done, it's like halfway done. I want to know what you like what you didn't like. Also I read someone that Hiro was actually 18 during G-Rev but for the purpose of my story I had him a little bit older, so just deal with it.. LOL Oh yea also, this is MAJOR KAI/HILARY!!! hehe so yea..**

**Warning: I do NOT condone Rape, or anything this is just pure fiction. And we all know the Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade just this twisted messed up plot haha**

* * *

(Chapter One: Hell)

* * *

He pushed her up against the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers. He pinned her hands against the wall, and pressed his whole body against hers so she couldn't move. While he continues to attack her swollen lips, his hands began to move down her body. He growled in frustration as he pulled her panties down from her skirt. She closed her eyes knowing this was inevitable. He moved his hands up under her skirt and grinned cocky as she squirmed at his touch. He leaned in real close to her while beginning to kiss her neck rather hard.

"Don't fight it Hils." He cooed in her ear. He had already had his pants undone and she had noticed his growing erection. She knew what came next. She stared at the man before her as he continued to attack her neck, his hand not ever moving from under her skirt.

'God, please help me.' She prayed silently as his other hand began to undue her shirt. She pushed back the tears that were begging for freedom; she knew if she did he'd only want her more. She winced as she felt another finger slide in her. She trembled at how hard and coarse his touch was to her. He took a moment to lean back, still with his body hard against hers, and with his other free hand he pushed a strand of chocolate hair from her face.

"Hiro, please." She begged.

"I love it when you say my name." he growled as he pulled his finger out and threw on the bed. She wanted to scream, she wanted out of this hell. He then climbed on top of her still pinning her hands down, he adjusted himself so he was in between her legs. He pushed she skirt up a little so he could have better access.

Hilary closed her eyes and again fought back the tears she knew would come later, she screamed in pain as his whole throbbing manhood was thrusted into her. There was nothing loving, or gentle about this situation. Hiro, the older brother of Tyson, has and has been raping Hilary in secret.

"Baby." He cooed. She winced at the thought of him trying to make this into a session of love making, and not a crime. "Don't fight me." He finished. His hands roamed her body as he moaned while pushing harder and faster into her. Again she kept her eyes closed as she felt his lips crashing down on her lips. He forced her mouth open and forced his tongue in her mouth. His hands finally resting on her breasts as he squeezed hard. She yelled in his mouth, but it came out in a moan. She cursed herself for moaning.

"That's right baby, moan for me." He said after he pulled away from the kiss. She hated this; she didn't understand what made Hiro do these things. Since the start of the third tournament, this had been a weekly ritual. He would bombard her as she was going into room, he would rape her.

He continued his attack on her, as he continued to push all of him in her, finally his seed spilled into her. She sighed inside with relief, it was over, she hoped. Sometimes if he really was in the mood he would rape her again. And sometimes she was overjoyed when he stops after his orgasm and leave. He pulled out of her and stood up while dressing, leaving her there naked on the bed. She didn't want to move, she wanted to die.

"Get dressed." It wasn't really a "will you do this' it was a "you better fucking do what I say." With that he left her alone again, and then the tears finally came. She cried so hard and loud. It wasn't a concern for her to wake the other players. She realized in the beginning she had played right into his hands. Hiro was the one who had to book the rooms; he booked her in a room in hall by herself. Yes, there was no one down the hall. His excuse was, "So you don't have to be bothered by stupid hormonal boys."

She laughed through her tears at that memory. "No I just have to be bothered by a raging lunatic."

Sure in the beginning it was fine, she would sing loudly in the hall, it was fun. Or she would run down the hall and do tricks like a cartwheel or back hand spring. No she wasn't a cheerleader, far from it. But she had loved gymnastics, and had taken it up as a young girl. Now she was probably good to go pro, if she wanted to be a cheerleader that's for sure she didn't.

She finally pulled herself off the bed, again this was their ritual, once a week he'd come in have his way with her. He would leave, and she would take a bath. Then until the next time he wanted her, he would not give her time of day. She didn't care, that was heaven. When she was around the team, he acted like she was just part of team, and nothing more.

There were many times that she wanted to go to Tyson and tell him what Hiro has been doing. But she couldn't, she knew once she told him he would look at her crazy and call her a crazy fan girl. She wasn't a fan girl by any means. And she really wouldn't blame him for that either. Hiro was Tyson's hero from the beginning, so Hiro could do nothing wrong in his eyes.

She sighed as she laid down in the hot bath. Sure Hiro was attractive and maybe even she did have a crush on him in the beginning I mean who wouldn't? He was wise man, very attractive knew what he wanted. It started out innocent. Sure they would flirt, but she just thought it was like two friends flirting. She didn't think any thing of it.

That was until the fourth night they were there he had walked her back to her dorm. At her door he started to kiss her. At first she was thrilled; she couldn't believe Hiro would give her the time of day. I mean for heaven sakes, she was only 17 and he was 29. At first the kiss at her door seemed so real, with such passion that she even began to kiss him back. That's when everything had gone wrong. He had slid his hand under her shirt. She of course not wanting to go that far stopped him, and that's when it happened. He had pushed her into her room closing the door and that's where he raped her first.

She again sighed as she got out of the tub. She looked at her naked form in the mirror and was down right disgusted with her.

"I need an escape." She said, before she dried her self off and let sleep over take her.

* * *

Hiro came into his room that was beside Tyson and his team mates. He stripped down to his boxers and got under the covers. There was no remorse for his actions that he did with Hilary. Before he let sleep over take him he smiled almost evilly.

'You are mine Hilary, and mine alone.' And with that thought he closed his eyes to the darkness.

* * *

**Also before i forget, yes this is a Kai/Hilary story, but it's a little different then normal. See neither of them know they have feelings for the other, they just see the other has like a friend, it's the people around them who see the attraction between the other two, does that make sense? lol**


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter two: My Escape)

* * *

Hilary sat beside Kenny as he typed away on Dizzi, who was analyzing the battle between Tyson and Daichi. It was the morning after Hiro had taken advantage of her, and just like she predicted, he treated her like she wasn't there. Oh sure he would say good morning to her so sweet it made her want to pull his balls out. Sure he would speak to her, just so that the team didn't suspect anything.

She sat there with her legs crossed and with her hand on her cheek resting on her knee. She always forced herself to be the Hilary that they all knew and love. It was harder this time, not only because of Hiro, but since the third championship was announced, the whole team had split. Max went back to America to be on his team, and to be with his mom who he missed dearly.

Rei had gone back to China, to be on his old team. She really hadn't blamed them, this championship was different it was a tag team theme.

Even Kai himself went back to the Blitzkrieg boys, which had really thrown Tyson off. Even though the two never admitted, she knew they had a deep friendship.

She sighed again as she found herself staring at Hiro. She cursed herself for it, finally after Tyson for the umpteenth time beat Daichi she stood up. It was getting late and she wanted to go to bed.

"Well guys, this was fun." She said trying not to sound sarcastic but she knew it was a hard chore. "But I'm beat I'm going to bed."

With that she took off. Hiro stared at the girl as she walked away from them. They were not through with practice. He growled softy as he excused himself from the team.

Tyson shook his head as the two members of team left. He turned his gaze back to Daichi who was trying to get him to fight again. Tyson sighed as he sat back down.

"Give it up Daichi."

* * *

Hilary found herself walking in the path to the hotel. She didn't really think that this part of Japan, that she had never been to, would be all this pretty this time of year but she was wrong.

She sighed as she took in the scent of the wild flowers that were grown in the path of the walk way. She couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her. It couldn't be Hiro, he already had had her last night, and he never did it two days. She stopped as she began to straighten out her skirt. She looked behind her nervously for any sign of Hiro.

She breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't and began to walk on when suddenly she felt a hand go around her mouth, to keep her from yelling, and another around her waist pinning her hands down. She knew already who it was, it was Hiro.

'Please God send me a saviour, don't let him do this again.' She begged silently as he drug her into the forest.

* * *

Kai had had enough of training for one day and decided he needed a walk. He didn't mind being back in Japan, but he just felt so uneasy. He didn't know if it was the fact that he left Tyson's team so abruptly or if it was the fact that Voltaire could be any where around here.

He rounded the corner of the path way when he noticed Hilary. He stopped, not that he didn't want to talk to his old team mate he just wasn't in the mood. He stood back far enough to where she couldn't see him, but he could see her. His eyes turned from his usual cold stance to worry. She didn't look like herself, her eyes were so dull and void of life. He watched as she straightened her skirt and looked back nervously.

'What's got her so unnerved?' He thought, when to his horror he saw Hiro snake around her placing one hand around her mouth and the other around her waist. He didn't know it but his hands had already balled up in fists as he watched Hiro drag her in the forest.

He didn't care he took off running in that direction and into the path of woods where they went.

They shouldn't have gotten far, he was a fast runner, and it wasn't like it took him that long to get there. That's when he heard her. She was crying, that bastard, Kai continued to fight his way into the forest. Finally he found them. His eyes widened in horror as he saw her panties down her ankles, she was pushed against the tree on her stomach. He didn't have to see what Hiro was doing to know what he was doing. His eyes filled with rage at the older man.

He heard her sobbing as Hiro pushed harder into her. He didn't know what came over him; he took off towards the older man.

* * *

Hilary stood there face in the tree as Hiro had her pinned against the tree. Everytime he thrusted into her he would lean in her ear.

"You shouldn't leave practice, when were not done." He said. "Quit crying." He had ordered.

This time she couldn't stop it, the pain was too much as she started crying. She closed her eyes as again she begged for help. Suddenly she felt him jerked out, she sighed thinking maybe something happened she fell to the ground with her eyes closed as she continued to cry. She hadn't noticed Kai punching Hiro. She just kept on the ground with her eyes closed. She wasn't going to let him get to her again, and so she pulled her panties up and was about to run when suddenly there were arms around her, and she fought back this time. She had a chance she thought. This was her chance to break free; she started pounding on his chest and trying push him away. But he wouldn't move.

"Go away, leave me alone Hiro." She cried

"I'm not Hiro."

She stopped and looked up into crimson eyes of concern.

"Kai?"

He didn't have time to react as she swung her body against his in a hug. He stiffened at the touch but soon loosened up as he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't one for comforting. She cried on his shoulder, and he knew that was all she needed. All he could do was rub her back and just let her cry. Finally after the shaking and crying was over he looked at the girl in his arms and noticed she had cried herself to sleep. He sighed as he picked her up bridal style, and started to walk towards the hotel.

* * *

Hilary awake as she found herself in her room. She bolted up straight trying to find her barriers. It was dark, she didn't like dark. She sighed mentally as she fought tears of sorrow thinking that Kai had not saved her. She quickly tried to find a lamp and turn it on.

"I wouldn't do that."

She stopped dead in her tracks not wanting to move. Was Hiro in the room, had her night mare not stopped from the night before. Then something clicked, that wasn't Hiro's voice it was.

"Kai?"

He didn't say anything as her eyes finally focused on him. He was sitting on the top of the couch looking out the window. He turned and faced her.

"You should get some sleep Hils." He continued as she didn't move, he sighed at her obviously stupidity. "I'm not leaving Hils; he won't get you while I'm here."

She shook her head as the sleep was trying to take over her body again, but this time she allowed it.

Kai slid off the top of the couch and laid down letting sleep succumb him as well.

* * *

Hilary slowly woke up as light forced her to wake. She groaned not really wanting to get up, but she knew she had to. She stood up and saw Kai sleeping on the couch. She breathed a sigh of relief. He had saved her yesterday. She slowly got out of the bed noticing that she was still in her clothes. She walked over past him tip toeing not wanting to wake him up.

"Where are you going?"

She sighed as she realized he had woken up. But there was something in his voice that was different; it was a sound of concern. It wasn't his usual cold tone he used. She turned to him as he now was sitting up running hand through his dual colored hair.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

He waved his hand as if to dismiss her apology.

"I was pretty much already awake."

By this time Kai had stood up and started to fold the blanket he used and placed it on the couch. He turned to look at the fragile girl in front of him. His hands balled up in fists as he remembered seeing Hiro yesterday. He looked down at her as he saw the look of fear in her eyes from his fists.

He sat down on the bed side her.

"How long?"

She looked up at him.

"I really don't want to talk about i-"

"Tough shit Hils, how long as he been." He stopped not knowing if he really wanted to say the next two words. "Raping you?" he finally spit out.

She stood there as he stared at her waiting for an answer. He watched as he could tell she was thinking. She held the pillow close to her body not wanting to move. She lowered her head in shame. Kai gently had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hils don't be ashamed of this. This isn't your fault." He said trying to sound concern but came out more like pity and in his usual cold tone.

She sighed. "Since the beginning of this tournament." She said softly. He caught every word and every fiber in his body wanted to kill Hiro.

"Smart." He said softly but she caught it. "Of course, he has you in a room in a hall with no one around."

She fought back the tears, as she heard every word. They sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. When suddenly a cell phone started going off. She turned to notice it wasn't hers. That's when she saw Kai pull out his. He sighed as he saw who it was from.

As he opened the cell phone she could hear Tala yelling in the phone, but he was speaking Russian, so she didn't know what he was saying. She saw the annoyance in Kai's face, as he began to yell in Russian back at Tala. She took this opportunity to stand up. He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him. She mouthed the word 'shower' and he nodded letting go of her wrist.

* * *

As Hilary stepped into the shower, she softly chuckled to herself. Kai was still speaking in Russian but he wasn't yelling anymore.

She sighed as she felt the water form around her body. She had found comfort in her bath's and showers. She turned as her hair was soaked enough and began to wash her hair with her Lilacs scented shampoo. By this time she couldn't hear Kai speaking anymore and figured he had hung up.

After she seemed satisfied of getting rid of Hiro's smell she turned the shower off and began to dry herself off and get clothed for the day.

She walked out to find Kai busily packing her clothes. She stood there for a second before he turned and looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Packing. Are you going to stand there or are you going to help?" he said as he took some shirts from her drawer and placed them in her suitcase.

"Wait, why?"

"You ask way too much questions." He sighed when he saw her frown. "You're staying with Tala and me at our room. It's the only way I can make sure Hiro won't try anything on you."

"Kai, I can't stay with you guys. You'll get in trouble."

He kept his back to her while he spoke. "It's a risk Tala and I am willing to make."

She wanted to hug him, but she pushed the desire away as she went back into the bathroom to pack up her toiletries. She finally came back out in the room and noticed that he had not only finished packing her up, but he made her bed.

"My your very anal."

"It get's the job done." He took the handle of the suitcase and began to roll away as she started walking behind him. He heard her giggle and stopped looking down at her with that 'I am the almighty Kai, why are you giggling at me."

"Pink is a very nice color on you Kai." He looked at her for a second before realizing her suitcase was pink. He pushed the handle into her hand and took her make up back, which thankfully was black.

She continued to giggle as they made their way down the hallway.

"It's not funny Hils."

"Oh see I think it is."

He shook his head as they walked back to his room in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: Meet your new roomies)

* * *

Thankfully for Kai, and Hilary most everyone was out of their room and either eating breakfast, sight seeing, training, or actually battling. Yes there was still a battle to consider. They stood in the elevator until the light dinged and the doors open. She walked behind Kai, as he stopped. She peered around him and realized that their room was just outside the elevator doors.

"Convenient enough for you?"

He never answered her as he took his room key swiped it and entered the room. He held the door so that she may come in. Their room was just as big as her (**A/N: ok so what I'm about to explain just for the fun of it, I'm saying that Mr. D pays no expense to Hotel rooms so they are really big and really luxurious) **room. There was a closet straight to her left. It had sliding doors so that you could cover it up if you had a guest. There were two queen size beds the left of the door with one nightstand in the middle and then two more on the other side of each bed. Straight forward there was a couch, like hers sitting in front of the window. To the right a little ways past the closet, there was an armoire which obviously set the TV. It was open and there in fact a TV, a DVD player and an Xbox system. Beside the Armoire was the bathroom. Hilary looked at her new surroundings not realizing Tala had made his way from the couch and engulfed her in a hug. It wasn't still her nose picked up his scent of cologne.

She looked up and saw Tala looking down at her smiling. She returned his hug and smile as she saw out the corner of eye Kai placing her suitcase on one of the beds to the far right.

"Oh Hilary, my Little Hilary, the shit that Hiro put you through."

She never knew Tala had such a sweet spot in his heart. He was of course just like Kai. Tala pulled away as he pulled her into the bathroom.

It was your normal bathroom. It had a shower; counter space ran from one wall to the other, and a toilet, nothing special. He gently took the make up back and placed it on the counter.

"These right drawers are Kai's. The left drawers are mine, and the ones in the middle are all yours my dear." He said.

She smiled as he opened up one of the bigger drawers in the middle and placed her bag in there.

He again pulled her into a hug and whispered. "You can get settled later." He walked her out and sat her on the couch as he sat beside her as he unpaused his game and began to play it again. Kai was busily putting her shoes and socks up. That's when she noticed the closet had been opened. Kai's clothes that were hanging had been again pushed to the right, and Tala's clothes had been pushed to the left, leaving room in the middle for her shirts, and dresses.

That's when she noticed a smaller chest a drawers standing on one of the walls. Sensing that Kai really didn't want to do this she stood up and started to unpack. It was very quiet as she placed her shoes in the middle of the closet right above where her clothes would go. Kai continued to hang some of her shirts.

"That Chest is totally empty; you can put your stuff in there as well."

She looked up and nodded at Kai.

She began to take her undergarments and her PJ's and began to fill them in the chest. She noticed a pair of eyes on her and turned to see Tala watching her very closely as she placed her bras in one of the drawers.

She giggled to herself as Kai noticed as well and slapped him upside the head.

The two boys glared at each other and spoke again in Russian. She assumed Kai was telling Tala not to stare at her undergarments.

* * *

Finally after everything was settled and done she sat on the bed where Kai had placed her suitcase on. He took it and placed it beside theirs on the wall. She grinned noticing that their suitcases matched the color of their beyblades.

"Okay, not that I'm not grateful, but what about sleeping arrangements?"

Tala paused his game as he put the controller down. They really hadn't thought this through she realized.

"I can sleep on the couch."

"No way." Kai said

"Not that we don't want to sleep on the couch either of us, it's just this couch really isn't sleepable." Tala added. "Bryan and Spencer did a number on it. It's sitable, just not sleepable."

"You can sleep in my bed."

She turned to see Kai sitting on the bed with her. She quickly gathered that, that was his bed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"We'll share the bed. It's a queen sized bed. We'll have plenty of room."

She opened her mouth to protest when Kai placed his hand over her mouth and looked at her. "No buts Hils." She nodded her head as he gently grabbed the pillow from her hand and placed it on his bed.

Tala began to play his game again, much to the annoyance of Kai.

"How many times are you going to play this stupid game?"

Tala tried to look hurt at Kai's mention of his precious game. "Ah, Star Wars is NOT a stupid game."

"Yes it is, and you're obviously being rude." Kai looked at Hilary who seemed to be in her own world.

Tala looked at Hilary and nodded. He stood up pulling Hilary onto the sofa next to him.

"You want to play princess?" He handed her the controller and she looked at like it was going to bite her.

Kai growled at the obvious stupid Tala. "She needs to eat Tala."

She turned and looked at Kai and shook her head. "Oh, no I'm not hungry really.'

Tala had by this time turned off the game, not before saving of course, and had started to put his jacket on.

"You need to eat princess." He said.

She went to open her mouth to protest when there was a knock on the door. Hilary at this jumped which really caused both the boys to stare at the door with hard glares. Finally after about a second Kai rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I'll get it" he said very annoyed. Tala grinned and stuck his tongue out behind Kai's back.

"I saw that."

Tala's face fell as he heard Kai say that. Tala, not wanting to provoke Kai anymore, entwined his hand with Hilary's softly stroking her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What the hell do you want Kinomyia?"

Hilary looked and saw Tyson standing in the doorway. Kai was obviously pissed off.

"I was wondering if you've seen… HILARY" he exclaimed as he saw the girl. She went to go move her hand away from Tala but he held on tight.

Tyson tried to push pass Kai, but was unable. Tyson began to get this feeling of hate.

"What the hell is going on here Hilary?" That's when he saw Tala's hand and her hand.

"Nothing that concerns you Tyson." Tyson shot up and looked at Kai through gritted teeth.

"Oh I get it Hilary, because Hiro wouldn't give you any, you turn to these two." Hilary eyes shot open as she heard what Tyson said. Kai growled only to try and calm him down.

'Hiro, not give her any. Tyson you sick fuck.' Kai thought.

Tala at this point held on to Hilary's hand afraid that if he let go she would sink into oblivion.

Kai had pushed himself in front of Tyson as Tyson tried to get to Hilary.

"Oh come on Tatibana, say something. I know you're just a fan girl at heart. You're not good enough for my brother anyways. Your too bossy, too clingy, to stupid, too stubborn." He would have kept going but stopped when he realized he was in the air as Kai had grabbed a hold of Tyson's shirt pulling him up.

"Fine Tyson, if that's the way you really feel about her. She's ours then. She works for the Blitzkrieg boys now." And with that stunned face of Tyson he threw him out the door shutting the door close.

After slamming the door Kai turned to see Tala with his arms around Hilary trying to soothe and calm her down. That's when he realized she was shaking and looked like she was trying to fight back tears. He knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his hands.

"Hilary, shhh everything is going to be alright." Kai said trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.

"Princess don't be like this. Don't listen to that Baka. You're on our team now, the best team by far." He grinned but frowned when he saw she was still shaking. "Princess." He begged.

Kai took his hands away from hers, as he sat Indian style in front of her. Tala was better at this than Kai. All he knew how to do was beat people up, which wasn't a bad idea he thought about it.

"I am bossy." She softly spoke. That got Kai and Tala's attention. "I' am clinging and stupid and stubbo-"she didn't finish this as Tala pulled her in his arms.

"Princess, you are none of those things, so don't you ever think of yourself as that." Tala softly stroked her hair as she finally started to calm down. She looked up and her eyes met Kai's eyes.

"I'm sorry" she softy spoke. He shook his head at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hils." He started. "We won't let Hiro, or that Baka get to you anymore. You're safe here with us."

"Aww group hug" Tala said as he outstretched his arms, but only got nothing as Kai took Hilary's hand and helped her up.

"You're pathetic you know that Tala." Kai said as they started to walk out their door.

"Well, I'll get that group hug Damnit one of these days."

* * *

Rei was busily eating his breakfast with his team when he felt a certain presence walking towards him. He looked up and saw Mariah sitting down next to him. He smiled as she smiled back at him. They had secretly been dating, but Mariah didn't want Lee to know, for fear that they may hurt Rei. Of course Rei would protest, but she would shut him up with a simple kiss.

She started eating her breakfast as she slide one hand under the table where Rei caught it and started to softly stroke it. She smiled as she thought she heard him purring.

"Hey guys, did you hear?"

Rei looked up and saw Lee sitting down in front of him.

"Hear what?" Rei asked

"Apparently there's this rumor going around that said Hilary tried to have sex with Hiro, but he denied her." Lee said.

Rei and Mariah both looked up with stunned faces at Lee.

"That doesn't sound like Hils." Rei said.

"That's what I heard from Garland." Lee said.

"And who did Garland hear it from?" Mariah said.

"I think he heard it from Raul?"

"So it sounds like to me, that this is just a rumor mill." Rei said satisfied that it couldn't be true of Hilary.

"I heard that after Hiro denied her, she went running to Tala and Kai."

Rei looked behind him as he saw Ming-Ming say that to another unknown beyblader.

"What is this, why is everyone out to get Hilary?" Rei didn't get a response as he saw Tala and Kai walking past the breakfast buffet with Hilary in between them.

'What is going on?' Rei thought.

* * *

Hilary had no idea where the two boys were taking her. She was shocked, but pleased, to find that they didn't stop where all the beybladers were. She knew by know Tyson had ran his big mouth. She continued to walk with them in silence as they conversed in Russian. It was starting to get a little annoying she felt out of place.

Kai had looked down at the small girl and saw the feeling of out ness as he lightly punched Tala.

"Ow, what the hell Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes as Hilary looked up at him. "Where here." He simply stated. Hilary looked up and saw that it was a little café, which apparently served Russian food.

"You'll love it here Hils." Kai said as they were seated at a table.

"I don't think I've ever had Russian food before."

"Oh my Princess, you're in for a treat then."

She giggled, which for Tala and Kai, was the first time they had seen her smile or atleast giggle. "Doesn't everybody say that about their own country's food?"

"Well, sure, but Russian food is really awesome."

After finishing off their plates, Hilary looked up at Kai who was sipping the last sip of his water, as Tala finished his last sip of Coffee.

"When do you guy's blade next?" she asked trying to spark a conversation between the three of them. Kai placed his glass down as if he was in deep thought. Tala took another swig of Coffee before placing his cup down.

"You know, I really don't know."

She looked up at him. "You never know do you?"

Kai smirked at her. "I do know, I just kind of have had some other stuff on my mind." He said as he looked at her.

She blushed as she realized he was talking about her. "I didn't mean fo-"

"You got to stop doing that Hils, stop being sorry."

She looked up at him realizing she had been sorry a lot. "I'm sor-… I'll work on it." She said as he smirked at her.

The waiter came with the check, the boys argued in Russian, obviously about who was pay for it. Finally the check was paid by Hilary's suggestion of them paying half. Of course it worked until they started arguing about who would cover Hilary's part. She sighed as she placed her part of the money on the table.

"You don't have to do that Hils." Kai said.

"Well I can still pay for stuff." She stated almost proudly. That totally earned a smile from Kai's face.

* * *

The three teens started out going back to the hotel. They walked in silence, each of them not really wanting to go back to the Hotel, but as Tala had reminded them, they still had a team, and a championship to win.

As they finally made it back to the hotel, Hilary felt all kinds of eyes on her. She didn't like it one bit. Tala noticed and placed his hand supportingly around her shoulder as he leaned in close to her.

"They are just jealous, you're with me, the hottest Russian there is." Tala glared up as he heard Kai snort.

"What? You have something against my hotness Kai?"

Kai ignored his question as they made it to the gym of the Hotel. Since the hotel was sponsoring the BeyBlade competition they allowed the teams to practice in their gym.

Hilary looked up as she saw a big sign on the wall, it was obvious a time sheet of when each team would practice, and what time. Tala smiled as he saw the rest of their team busily practicing. He frowned when he felt Hilary move from his arms and he watched as she made her way over to sit down.

"Hey Kai, took you two long enough." Bryan asked not really noticing that Hilary had walked in with him.

Kai grunted as he took out his beyblade and launcher.

"Hey Tala, what's with Hilary?" Tala looked as he saw Spencer looking at Hilary.

"Oh well, she's part of the team now." The two other boys looked at their captain like he was crazy.

"I didn't know she beybladed?"

"She doesn't" Spencer turned to see Kai walking towards the gym.

"Then, I'm obviously missing something here?" Bryan asked. Kai ignored the questions as he launched his beyblade towards no one in particular.

Tala sighed as he sat down trying to fix Wolborg. "Look, she's not beyblading; she's just going to help us. There was a problem with her and the team, so we took her in." Tala said as he struggled to fix his beyblade.

"Oh yea I think I heard about that." Bryan said

Tala glared up at him as if to say 'don't push your luck'. Bryan nodded as he and Spencer went back to their battle.

Tala continued to try and fix Wolborg when a small delicate hand reached over and gently took it. At first he was angered to think such a Fan girl could dare come up and just take his prized possession away when he looked up he saw Hilary.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was getting tired of seeing you struggle, and Kenny had shown me how to fix these so?" she said with an eyebrow raised. Tala grinned and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and started getting busy on fixing Wolborg.

"Hurry up Tala" Kai growled.

"Hey I'm not doing anything; she's the one trying to fix it." At that Kai whipped his head and saw Hilary as she handled the beyblade which such care and dignity.

"Done!" she exclaimed and handed it back to Tala. Tala leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Princess" Tala stood up and ran over to Kai. Hilary stood there as the team trained. It was different from when she was with the Bladebreakers, for some reason they would only fight two at a time. Not them, there was never anyone that stood in the sidelines, well except for her.

With them not letting her out of their sight, she felt wanted, and she felt safe. Hopefully Hiro wouldn't try any tricks atleast for a while she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four: We got you're back Hilary)

* * *

After the boy's had finished battling, they all went out to eat dinner. There Kai and Tala let Spencer and Bryan know why Hilary was really on the team. They looked at her and promised their lives that they would protect her no matter what.

After they talked and laughed together, they finally had all returned to their own hotel room. The boys were up tomorrow for their second battle so they had to get some sleep.

Kai and Tala had let Hilary go into the bathroom first, since she still had not unpacked her toiletries. She had grabbed some PJ's and walked into the bathroom. She walked in and opened her bag up and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and began to brush her teeth. There she slipped out of her clothes and put on her PJ's.

As she finished she walked out and saw that Kai was sitting on the couch with his head hung low, and Tala was watching TV on his bed. Her eyes met Tala as he looked at her PJS. He kept staring at her not realizing he was getting an erection.

She walked and slid into the bed. Kai of course made no move in going to the bathroom so Tala thankfully took the opportunity and left for the bathroom and cursed under his breathe something about 'stupid hormones' and 'need release'. She shook her head as the only thing that was on was the TV as far as lights went. Kai walked over and turned the lamp on for Tala and turned the TV off.

Hilary had her back to Kai as she stared off into space. Until Tala's moans of "OH GOD SWEET RELEASE" escaped the air. She blushed only to her self knowing what exactly he was doing. She chuckled as she heard Kai hit his forehead.

"I swear that baka." He commented to know one. Hilary turned around to face Kai, but immediately had wished she hadn't. His back was to her and she watched as he took off his shirt and placed it on the bed. She never really knew how well built he was. Now she totally understood why he had so many Fan-girls. She quickly blushed as she realized he had taken off his pants and was only in his boxers. She saw him turn around as into get in the bed so she quickly turned around.

He saw her as he turned around and smirked to himself as he climbed in the bed. It was weird for the two of them at first to have another presence in the bed.

"Kai.." she started and waited for him to respond.

"Hn?"

"Are you sure I'm not a burden. I mean obviously I'm very distracting to Ta-"

"He's just horny. Give him a few more days and he'll be burping in front of you in no time." He stopped as they were now facing each other. "And no Hilary, you are never a burden to me."

"So your saying that Tala is horny, but your not?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She cleared her throat as she began again. "I mean, I'm not the one sleeping in his bed and you see what me just being here is doing to him. So either your just really good at hiding your feelings or your hormones or…" she trailed not really wanting to finish the last sentence.

He grinned as he realized what she was getting at leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I guess I've been more worried about you, to let my hormones affect me." They stared at each for a few minutes before Tala emerged from the bathroom in only boxers.

"Night kiddo's" he remarked. Hilary grinned as Kai rolled his eyes. She settled into her pillow and slowly allowed sleep to consume her. But not before hearing Kai say one last thing to her.

"Good night Hils." She waited to hear him say it to Tala, but was surprised when he didn't. Finally sleep had taken the two teens.

* * *

Hilary awoke from a dream as she looked at the clock. She sighed as she read the early morning hours. As her eyes focused on the night she saw Tala's back to her and smiled. Suddenly she felt extra body heat and realized quickly that Kai was spooning her. He had one arm draped around her and he was spooning her. That's when she felt something tickling her neck. That's again when she realized his mouth was buried in her neck. He was breathing on her. Every breathe ran shivers down her back.

Kai not realizing what he had done had pulled Hilary closer to him as he had felt her body shiver. She smiled knowing that even in sleep he was protecting her. She closed her eyes letting sleep overtake her again.

* * *

She forced open her eyes as she quickly realized that Tala was gone from his bed, which was made up. She looked at the clock which read 7:10am. She rolled over and saw that Kai was gone as well.

She sighed as she started to get out of the bed when something caught her eye. She looked back on the nightstand and saw a piece of paper. She unfolded it,

_Princess,  
Sorry you had to wake up to an empty room, but we had a battle to think about today. If you're awake in time, you should meet us in the breakfast room or whatever the hell it's called. We will be down there long enough to have breakfast. Other than that Kai and I will be in the exercise room for about another thirty minutes. If you're still asleep (which I might add Kai just called you a lazy ass if you are) we will be back up in the room to take our showers and get ready for the battle. _

_Tala_

She smiled as she read the note knowing that Kai probably hit Tala for writing that in the letter. She again looked at the clock, knowing that those two were early birds they were probably just making their way over to the exercise room.

She thought for a second, she'd love to see what Kai would do if she was still "asleep". But deciding that she couldn't pull it off without laughing she pulled the sheets off and began to get ready for the day.

As she came out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a nice little tank top she decided she'd need to make the bed up.

* * *

Tala had placed his tray away he started to walk back to the table where Kai was sitting reading a Russian newspaper.

Kai never glanced up at Tala. "You think she's up by now?"

Tala shrugged. "You were on her team before, was she up when you guy's practiced?"

"Weirdly, yea she was."

Tala looked at him curiously. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I mean the boys and I stayed at Tyson's dojo she had lived with her parents so-"he stopped as he noticed Hiro walking in with Tyson. Tala turned his head and saw Hiro laughing at something Tyson said. The two stood there with death glares on them.

"I want to just rip his balls out."

Tala looked at his team mate and nodded. "Yea, but we can't do anything. Just give him evil glares."

"Not good enough" Kai stood up much to the horror of Tala and started to walk out. Tala watched as Kai sent another death glare towards Hiro as Hiro had went to say good morning to him. Tala sighed and stood up as well and walked out.

"What was that all about it?"

Hiro looked at his younger brother. "Oh who knows with that idiot?"

Tyson may have been mad at his team for leaving but he wouldn't call them idiots. He just shrugged it off as the two made it over to Kenny and Daichi.

* * *

After Hilary made the bed up, and put her shoes on she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She waited for the elevator to open up. As soon as it did her eyes widened in horror as she saw Hiro standing there alone. He looked up to see who would be getting on the elevator and smiled as he saw her.

"I'll just wait for the next one" she said and tried to walk away, but he had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the elevator.

The doors closed and he had her pinned against the wall. "That's no fun my sweet Hilary" She closed her eyes and tried to push him away, it worked but made him more angry. He growled in frustration and slammed his hand down on the "stop" button. The elevator came to a screeching hault.

"You will pay for that" he said and raised his hand up. She looked at him in horror.

* * *

Tala and Kai stood by the elevator because Tala had forgotten their watches, and their cell phones.

Kai was busy in thought as he remembered waking up with her in his arms. He had blushed and slightly pulled her way before Tala could see. He wondered if Hilary had noticed he was spooning her. He didn't know what had come over him. He never did that, than again he never really had another presence in his bed.

"Geez now what's going on?"

Kai broke from his train of thought and looked at Tala. "What?"

"The elevator was coming down and then it stopped." Kai whipped his head to see that the elevator had stopped between their floor. His eyes widened in fear.

"HILARY" he screamed and started to run to find stairs. As if a light bulb hit him Tala took off with Kai trying to catch up.

"No, you stay there in case she comes down." Kai said as he started running up the stairs. Tala stood there and then realized he was right and started to go back down trying to hit the up arrow hoping that would un freeze the elevator.

* * *

As Kai stopped on the floor below there's and started hitting the down arrow, not realizing that Tala was doing the opposite of him. That's when he noticed that the elevator had gone up. He panicked and starting pounding on the down arrow again. Finally the elevator doors opened and he looked in and saw Hilary on the floor crying, he looked in and saw Hiro was no where in sight.

'Where the hell did he go?' he thought until he saw lots of red marks on her face. His eyes widened in horror as he rushed over to her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Hilary, god I'm so sorry" he kept saying over and over.

She looked up at him as she continued to cry "Did he…?" he didn't want to finish that sentence.

She slowly nodded her head. "He was going to." She started still crying. "But I pushed him away and then he just started hitting me."

He continued to hold her in his arms as the elevator doors closed and they started going down.

"Why…"

Kai looked down as she kept crying. "I don't know." He said they had not realized that they were on the entry level until the doors opened up.

"Princess" Tala exclaimed as he walked into the elevator, by this time there was a crowd of people. Tala not liking the attention pushed the button to close the doors as they went up to their floor.

* * *

Hilary had her head hung low as Tala was walking back and forth in their room. Kai was in the bathroom still getting ready. They were going to forfeit when she stopped them and told them he had done nothing.

"You're making me nervous"

Tala looked up and saw Hilary staring at him "Sorry Princess, I'm just pissed off." He said

"I know the feeling."

Tala and Hilary looked up as Kai came out of the bathroom wearing his usual attire that he battled in.

Tala sat down beside Hilary as Kai came out sitting on the edge of their bed. "Today just proved that we can't let you out of our sight, at all."

Hilary looked at Kai she sighed as she realized they were right. "I should have stayed home."

Tala looked at her with sad eyes as he wrapped his arm around her. "Don't say that Princess, I'm glad you're here, and I'm sure Kai is too." Tala looked at Kai who just nodded.

"Yea but you guys wouldn't have to baby sit me, if I was back at my place."

"Were not baby-sitting you Hils. You of all people should know that." She looked up at the annoyance in Kai's face.

"Yea, well I see the annoyance in your face."

"I'm annoyed at the fact that you think i don't want to protect you." She looked at him and their eyes met. "Hilary, i didn't have to push you against that wall when we were on that island, I didn't have to grab onto your hand when you fell from that ledge. I did because I wanted to protect you, and I'm going to protect you now, forever and always."

She nodded. "Okay but there is going to be times when you can't be around me."

"We need help" Hilary turned to Tala who had stayed quiet during all this.

* * *

After they sat there in silence they all agreed that she would be safe at the stadium, so they finished getting ready. She grinned as she sat on the bathroom counter as Kai began to paint his famous triangles on his face.

He looked at her through the mirror. "What?"

"I guess I'm just at a lost your 18 and yet you're still painting those things on you."

"They have always been there, so I guess they are apart of me. I'm not getting rid of them any time soon." He said as he looked at her to see if he caught his double meaning. She nodded as she did. He had taken her hand in his and unconsciously entwined them with his.

"You are special to me Hils." He watched as she stared at him as he spoke every word. "You are the one girl, that has gotten past my wall, and that's hard to do. You earned my respect early on when we met. "

She watched as he moved her hand to rest above his heart. He pressed both his hands against hers so she could feel his heartbeat.

"You feel that?" he asked waiting for her to nod. "As long as I have a heart beat, I will protect you." He let her slide her hand away when she didn't he continued. "You are my friend, no your more than that, you're my rock Hils. You have been there for me so many times I can't even begin to remember. You were the only one who would find me when I walked away. You were there for me when no one else was. It was hard walking away from Tyson, but walking away from you, it killed me inside. Knowing how it tore you up when Max and Rei left. I didn't want to put you through that. Hils?" he stopped as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "You're my friend and nothing is going to change that. So let me protect you Damnit."

They both smirked at his last comment. She slowly slid her hand away from his chest. "I know your Strong-Willed Hils. That's what makes you, well you. But asking for help doesn't make you weak. What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger."

* * *

Tala smiled as he leaned back from the bathroom door. He smiled at the little speech he gave Hilary.

'That boy has got it bad' he thought then smiled as he remembered waking up to seeing Kai spooning her. 'This is going to be one interesting championship.'


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed)

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys sat in their break room waiting for the announcement to make it onto the stage. Hilary was standing against the wall fidgeting with hem of her skirt. Tala smiled noticing this.

"Did she act like this last year?"

Kai looked up from his train of thought and looked at Hilary. "I don't think so."

"I hate this part, the waiting. I just want to get out there and just fucking blade." Spencer said in annoyance.

"Hils?"

Hilary looked up and saw Kai standing in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes-no I don't know."

"That solves it." She glared at Tala who only smiled at her.

"It's just different you know. I mean i came here with one team and I'll be leaving on another team. You sure Mr. Dickenson said that was okay? I mean it's just weird. He's going to be out there. I know he is." Kai sighed knowing that she babbled when she was nervous.

"You and I went through this; Mr. D said that there was no need for you to worry. Because you're just a trainer you could switch groups as many times as you wanted. And as far as he goes don't let him worry you."

Hilary sighed knowing this and looked up on the TV screen and saw Ming-Ming singing. She growled at the screen. Kai looked from her to the TV screen and had to chuckle to himself.

"Why does she have to sing before every match? She's just a waste of time."

"She's only there for T & A." Bryan said.

By this time Tala had walked over to Hilary and Kai and placed his hand around her shoulder.

"But she's not even that pretty" Hilary noted as she pointed to the screen

"I'll agree to that, you're much more gorgeous than she is." Tala said. She blushed at his comment and swatted at him. "Hey princess watch the goods."

Kai sighed as he pulled Tala back to the chairs.

"Thank you, thank you." The group looked up to see Ming-Ming had finished. The boys chuckled as they heard Hilary groan an "it's about damn time."

"And now the battle you all have been waiting for."

"Well there's our cue" Bryan said as the boys stood up. Tala walked over to Hilary and took her hand

"Come on Princess."

* * *

The group of teens took off down the hall as the workers and certain fans that were lined up against the wall cheered and clapped. They stood at the opening of the stage waiting for their introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for The Blitzkrieg Boys" Dj Jazzman said.

Tala squeezed her hand as they started their way out. She never got use to this as the crowds began to scream and cheer.

They continued to walk over to wear they would be sitting during the battle. Even through all the crowds that she knew were staring at her, she could feel his eyes on hers. She looked up and saw him. He was alone in his Gin of the Gale outfit. His eyes were narrowed as she could tell he was not pleased with Tala holding her hand. She shuddered which caused Tala to look at her. He looked at the direction she was looking and saw Hiro. He growled and pulled her closer.

Tala sat her between him and Kai as they waited for the team they would be battling against to be announced. Kai had his head hung low as he usually did while Tala had his legs crossed and was looking at his nails in disgust.

"And now put your hands together for the PPB ALLSTARS."

Hilary looked up as she saw Max walking out with his team. Kai saw this and gently touched her hand.

"We are all still friends Hils, but here were enemies." She nodded.

* * *

Max smiled and waved at the group, much to his team's dismay. He was always the happy cheerful one. As he started to sit down he saw Hilary sitting between Kai and Tala. He smiled and waved to her as she waved back.

'Wonder why she's on their team?' he thought. 'I guess she wanted to be with him instead of Tyson. She was always more loyal to Kai than she was to Tyson.'

* * *

Hilary ran through the halls of the stadium dodging people as they got in her way. Bryan was still battling, but Tala was up next. She had to go back into their break room, he needed his Blade fixed, and all their supplies were in the break room.

With a promise that she would run there and not stop Kai and Tala let her go back.

After she pushed the door open she stopped to catch her breathe, slowly but quickly she began to look for the supplies. She pushed back chairs looked under anything she could.

Finally she began to look through the lockers. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up but wasn't going to sit down while he tried his hardest to get to her. She balled her fists up and turned around ready to slap him. Her eyes widened as she tried to mentally stop her hand but couldn't.

Rei stood there in front of her and had grabbed her hand so that she wouldn't slap him.

"Rei" she exclaimed. He grinned but was caught off guard as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

They stood there as they hugged until she pulled away. He kept his arms around her waist so she wouldn't leave.

"You scared me half to death Rei."

"I didn't mean to." He started. "It's just I heard this awful rumor and I guess I wanted to make sure it wasn't true." He unwrapped his arms around her as she sat down on the chair knowing full well why he was here. He frowned noticing her change of moods. He pulled another chair out and sat on it backwards as he took her hands in his. "Hilary what's wrong?"

"I didn't try to sleep with Hiro" she started. Rei kept his eyes on her as he could see the tears. "Hiro… he's been… raping me." She said the last two words softly but Rei's ears picked them up. His eyes widened as he stood up from his chair and pulled her up and wrapped his arms again around her in a supportive hug.

"Oh god Hils." He said. "Did you tell Ty?"

He got his answer as she tensed up he calmly started rubbing his hand down her back "Hils, is that why your with Kai now?"

She pulled away from his embrace and nodded. "Kai saved me." Rei nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to tell Tyson."

"I can't, Hiro is his brother and hero. Besides he told me how he felt about me."

Rei looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she continued. "Tyson's the one that started the rumor."

She looked up as she saw Rei. He was pissed off to say the least.

"As much as a baka Tyson is, he still needs to know."

She shook her head as Rei's eyes of concern continued. "No, I'm fine now. I'm staying with Kai and Tala in their room and Hiro can't get me." She said.

"You're staying with them in their room? What did Mr. D say about that?"

She looked up at him horrified. "He can't know Rei. Their team would be disqualified for having a girl stay in their room."

"What if-"he was stopped as she had again lunged at him and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"He won't find out." She said through tears. "He doesn't do nightly check-ups well atleast he doesn't to those bladders who are over 18." She tensed up again realizing what she just said.

"Oh my god..." Rei pushed her back but kept his arms around her again

"What?"

"I'm still 17, which means he'll be having check-up's on my room."

"Hey Hils, don't worry about it. Hey." He said as he moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders, feeling a little uncomfortable with the fact of where his hands where. "The White Tiger team has got your back. If need be you can pretend to stay with Mariah, when he does the check-up's and then run back to their room."

She looked up at him through the tears. He gently brushed them away. "I hate to see you cry Hils." He gently kissed her forehead as he held onto her hands. "Whatever we- no whatever I can do to protect you I'll do it."

"People have been saying that a lot." She said. He grinned.

"As they have every reason too."

Rei and Hilary turned to see Tala by the door smiling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you guys, but Kai was getting a little worried because you were taking to long so he sent me to find ya princess."

Rei smiled as he hugged her one more time while whispering in her ear. "Were right around the corner if you need us, and you know where I'll be if you need me." She smiled as she said her goodbyes to Rei and watched him walk out.

She turned as she saw Tala grinning. She looked at him as she tried to force her tears back. "What?"

"Oh nothing I see he cares for you a lot."

"And that's a problem?" she grinned.

"Oh no of course not. I was just wondering if you know how lucky you are all these hormonal boys wanting to protect you." He grinned.

"It's not like that with Rei. He's my friend, and besides I know his heart belongs to Mariah, even if he admits it or not."

Tala nodded as she finished getting the parts she needed to fix his beyblade, and then she began to fix it while they walked back in silence to the stadium.

* * *

She was sitting by Kai while Tala was fighting. She would occasionally look up and see the crowds of people, but no sight of him.

"He can't hurt you here."

She turned and looked at Kai who was still sitting in his same ole position.

"I know."

"Relax…"

She sighed and went back to just looking around. Before she knew it Tala was sitting by her while Kai was up fighting against Max. Her heart was racing as she remembered what Kai had said.

'_Were still friends, but here were enemies.'_

She watched as Kai and Max began to battle.

'He'll destroy Max.' she thought.

And sure enough Kai had come out as the winner in the battle.

Her ears perked up as Kai sat back down and DJ Jazzman's voice was heard.

"The Blitzkrieg Boys have won this battle; they have one more battle to win, before going to the Semi-Finals! To find out if they will set your recorder for Thursday same time."

Everyone began to clap as the event was over and the boys stood up and began to walk back to the break room.

* * *

Kai took his earphones out of his ear as he made his way back into the hotel. He breathed hard as he tried to regain his breathing from his morning jog. His eyes were sharp on who was around him. He silently was hoping he would run into Hiro. He had to calm himself knowing he couldn't do anything. They didn't have any proof.

He stood in front of the elevator as he pressed the up button. He kept his ear's alert as well. Suddenly the doors opened and he walked in. He began to push his floor button when a hand held the doors and walked in. Kai smirked almost evilly as he saw Hiro walk into the elevator.

"Well I didn't think I would see you this early Kai."

As the elevator began to go up, Kai slammed his hand on the stop button and pushed Hiro against the wall. Hiro looked into the eyes of pure hatred of Kai.

"You touch her again, and I swear to god I'll kill you."

"Is that a threat Kai?"

"It's a fucking promise. You don't go near her."

"There's nothing you can do my dear friend. She's a legal adult. And you won't keep me away from her, she's mine and MINE alone. Plus it's just a 'he said she said'. I mean all I have to say is that she seduced me and I fell for it."

Kai's eyes widened in horror as Hiro said those words. Hiro leaned over while Kai was still stunned and hit the go button. Kai had not realized Hiro had left the elevator until he heard the ding. His fists balled up as he swiped his card harshly. He pushed the door open almost unlocking it from its hinges.

He didn't care that Hilary had basically jumped up in fear. He rushed over to her and had her pinned against the wall.

"K-Kai…"

"What the fuck is Hiro saying when he say's 'you're a legal adult'."

"K-Kai stop you're scaring me."

"Answer the fucking question Hilary."

She looked up and saw pure hate in the eyes. Were those hatred for her?

She sighed and looked down. "The year before I joined the BladeBreakers my mother was killed in a car accident." She started very meekly. "My father blamed me for the whole accident." She couldn't control it now as she remembered her past and began to cry as she fell down in a ball.

By this time Tala was out from the bathroom staring at Kai as if he had lost his mind.

"And what else Hilary?"

She looked up at him. "My father blamed me for her death and would… he would…" she started hyperventilate. "He beat me." She said softly.

At the mention of her words Kai changed his tone and kneeled down in front of her.

"Hils…?"

"Before we went to the second tournament, Hiro had helped me to become emancipated; he even helped me move into my own apartment."

"Oh dear God…" She looked up into Kai's eyes.

"Hiro has an obsession of you."

"I guess, I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell us when all this happened?"

"You guy's had more on your plate, I didn't want to burden you."

Kai stood up and punched the wall as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. By this time Tala had sat down beside Hilary and pulled her in his arms.

"This still doesn't change anything."

The two teens on the ground looked up at Kai.

"He's still going to jail for this."

"H-How…?"

"I don't know. Like he said right now it's more of a he said she said kind have thing. Damnit, I shouldn't have let you take a shower that day."

"Kai please don't be mad at me."

He whipped his head down at the girl.

"Never…" he simply said and walked out of the room.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: you guy's are awesome! i can't believe this has gotten the reviews it has. well i'm spoiling you guys. here's chapter six of Loss of Innoncense. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade, just the Plot the twisted plot haha

* * *

(Chapter Six: Kai's Promise)

* * *

Hilary kept her head down as she closed her eyes remembering the look on Kai's face. She hated it, she hated that she never told him those things. She sighed as she heard the bathroom door close. She didn't bother to look up as the person sat beside her on the bed and placed a loving arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly she saw a glass of water in front of her she leaned up as the person took their arm away from her shoulder as she took the glass of water.

"Thanks Rei…"

He smiled at her.

"So let me see if I get this straight. You are now a legal Adult, and Hiro was the one that helped you with that…"

She nodded as she looked at the door.

"Tala will find him Hils alright why don't you lay down and try to get some sleep."

She took a sip of water and nodded her head. "I can't sleep knowing he's out there because of me."

"Hilary, this isn't your fault. You know Kai; he has to just think things through. You should really try to get some sleep."

She knew he was right, after Kai had left that morning he had not come back and would not answer his phone. So Tala took her to Rei's hotel room as he went to search for his friend. It was now midnight and there was still no sign of the two Russians.

She sighed as she looked at the clock one more time.

"Hils please…" he begged as she finally nodded and handed him the glass. She curled up on the bed and found herself succumbing to sleep. Rei watched as the girl fell into a deep sleep. He sighed as he placed a blanket around the sleeping form.

* * *

Tala could hardly walk he was so tired, but he had to find Kai. Kai could and would do anything when he's upset. He checked everywhere he could think of. He had promised Hilary that he would find him and talk to him. He knew that Kai loved the ocean, and being Japan there was always an ocean. He walked around until he found one.

He walked around trying to find the Russian Phoenix Prince. Things were so screwed up; he knew he was going to give Kai a piece of his mind. He narrowed his eyes trying to find a white scarf flying in the air.

'Damnit…' he cursed in his thoughts. He looked at his watch clicking a button to reveal the time

12:12 am

Tala sighed, this was hopeless. He started to turn around when he saw him. Bingo! Tala walked over to him; he was standing on a bridge looking out at the ocean.

"Took you long enough."

"Don't start with me Kai."

The two friends eyed one another. "Do you realize you got that girl going crazy with worry thinking you left because of her?"

"I didn't leave because of her. I left… I left…"

"You don't know why… Good job Baka."

"Shut up Tala. I'm tired of your mouth. You think this is all just a game. Just call her a cute name and it's gone. This is serious."

"Don't I know it, so excuse me for trying to keep her mind off of Hiro?"

Kai stood there as the words bore into his soul. He had enough of this he turned to walk away but what Tala said next stopped him in his tracts.

"You love her."

"I don't love her, she's just a friend."

"Bull Shit… I've seen the way you look at her Kai, I've seen the way you hold her at night… fuck I see it in the words you tell her."

Kai turned around and glared at his friend. Tala stood there waiting for Kai to respond. Kai responded but not in the way Tala thought, Kai turned around and started to walk away.

"That's right Kai, just walk away." He yelled. Tala sighed as he realized he was going to keep walking away.

* * *

Tala sighed as he made it to Rei's room. He softly knocked knowing that they would be asleep. He winced when he saw Rei opening the door looking very tired.

"What are you doing here Tala?"

"Baka, I'm here to get Hilary."

Rei glared at the boy but then his gaze softened. "She's not here."

Tala's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mea-"

"Kai came about two minutes ago and took her back to your hotel room."

* * *

Kai held the girl close to him in his arms as he waited for the elevator to open up. He felt her squirm and looked down to see her open her eyes a little.

"K-Kai… you came back." She smiled but was so tired that it ended up being a yawn.

"Shhh Hils, go back to sleep."

He didn't have to tell her twice she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

After juggling the key he opened the door and closed it softly. He walked the sleeping girl in his arms over to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed. He stood up and looked at her for a few minutes as the words that Tala said bore in his mind.

'_You love her.'_

'I don't love her...' he thought. 'I couldn't love her, she's Hilary. Tala doesn't know what he's talking about.'

He kneeled down and softly brushed the strands of hair from her face.

"I promise my life that I will protect you Hilary." He softly said and found himself leaning in and kissed her forehead.

He sighed as he pulled off his clothes and climbed in the bed. He didn't have any time to react to what he did as he placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him letting sleep over take him.

* * *

Hilary found herself awake again in the early morning hours. She looked over and saw Tala asleep facing her. She smiled he looked so peaceful, she sighed. She hated that she brought them in to this.

As she sighed she felt herself being pulled against someone. She realized it was Kai. She remembered waking up in his arms, but here he was again spooning her. He must of heard her sighed because he had pulled her closer to him, she smiled as she felt his breathe on her again. She closed her eyes as sleep overtook her again.

* * *

Hilary awoke with a start when she heard Kai yelling. She ended up falling out of the bed not really expecting that. She sighed and blew a strand of her hair away from her face as she looked up as Kai had peered over the edge of the bed.

"What the hell was that about?"

"We overslept."

"So you yelled?"

"I don't like to oversleep. Are you okay?"

"I'll live."

He moved back over as he got up and put on his pants from the day before. Hilary stood up and saw that Tala of course was looking around wondering what the commotion was about. Hilary grinned as Kai walked into the bathroom with a towel in hand.

"We overslept." She simply said and Tala smacked his forehead.

"Bakas…"

Hilary grinned as she finally stood up and looked at the clock. She turned back around to find Tala had fallen back asleep. She sighed she wanted to go back to sleep too. She heard the shower running knowing Kai had started his shower.

She sighed as she felt herself wanting to go back to sleep.

"Don't fight it Princess… Join me in the dark side that is known as sleeping."

She chuckled as she saw him staring at her knowing she was wanting to go back to sleep.

"And what about Kai?"

"He'll join us too; he was out just as late as we were."

She climbed back in the bed and closed her eyes as she listened the shower being turned off. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty when he found them asleep in the bed.

* * *

He opened the door and she could tell he was shocked, he wasn't moving. She heard him sigh as he walked over to the bed. He sat down and she heard him dial on his cell phone.

He spoke in Russian for a while and then clicked the cell phone off. She was just waiting for him to start yelling at them to get up.

What she wasn't expecting was him to climb back in the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Tala had rolled over and was asleep.

'I guess Kai was really tired as well.' She thought as she closed her eyes. She felt him lean in close to her.

"Were taking the day off to sleep since we were out late, but don't get use to it Hils." She nodded and closed her eyes waiting for him to move away.

He pulled the covers up close to them and moved back a little and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there's Ch. 6. I tried REALLY hard not have Kai confess his feelings for her. i think i succeeded. It's in his mind now, so now the fun really begins !! mwahaha haha okay anyways R and R. I'll hopefully have Ch 11 of "Family" out tomorrow Ta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much of an A/N here but other than to say thanks to all of ya'll who have opened your arms to this fic!! i'm so excited about it.. Also i couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, so the one i ended up going with was a line from the song "Forsaken" by Within Tempation... i always thought it was a neat line.. i don't see how it pertains to the chapter but it as cool ;**

**And we all know i don't own Beyblade :: sighs sadly :: **

* * *

(Chapter Seven: Today is the end of Tomorrow)

* * *

Hilary sat on the bench of the gym while she watched the boys battle against each other. She was in her usual position, leg's crossed, and elbow leaning against her knee as her hand was holding her head.

She yawned as she struggled to stay awake. She wasn't her usual self, usually she would be cheering them on, which the boys had found rather encouraging.

No Hilary was struggling to keep her eyes open. She yawned once more as she looked up and saw Max heading over towards her. Her sleepiness forgotten she rose up and smiled up at the young blonde as he made his way over.

She watched as Max nodded at Kai, who nodded in return. She smiled; Kai was right about them still being friends.

She pulled him in a hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Max…" She squealed as he returned her embrace.

"Hey Hils." He greeted as they sat beside each other on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" she asked remembering how his team had lost. A small frown made its way to her lips as she remembered.

"Oh…" he started in an almost childish way. "I decided to stay and watch how the tournament ends. The rest of my team went back to America."

She smiled.

"That, and Rei told me about what's been going on, and I just couldn't leave you like that."

Her smile quickly faded as a frown shown on her face. The frown did not go unnoticed by Max he quickly touched her shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

"Everybody keep's saying that, but I'm not really believing that."

"You have to. Kai wouldn't let anything happen to you. Hell none of us would."

The two friends sat there in silence as they watched the team heavy in training. Hilary mentally sighed as she wished things had not changed. She wished Tyson wasn't so freaking stupid or stubborn. She wished the three other boys had not left the team, had not left her.

She was deep in thought when she felt a pair of eyes on her; she looked up and was met with Kai's eyes. She grinned as he was busily packing up their stuff.

"You know you really do think too much."

"Sorry, is that a problem for you?"

He never answered her as he placed Dranzer back in his pocket.

"What's going on?"

"Oh were stopping for lunch. Max's treat right?" Spencer said eyeing the blond with a big smile.

"Yea, because I'm made of money. What planet are you from."

"I think you owe us lunch shorty. I mean we did beat you and all." Bryan said.

"Kai beat me." He corrected.

"Yea and Kai is on our team so in essence, we all beat you." Tala said.

"Oh for the love of Kami."

The boys turned to see Hilary. She was standing up and looked irritated.

"This is the one thing I don't miss, the stupid fighting."

The boys looked at her in awe, as Kai pushed the desire to grin away.

"Nobody is going to pay for the whole lunch were not babies or children. You'll pay for your own."

And with that Kai started walking out of the gym with the group of teens behind him.

* * *

Tyson hummed to himself as he was walking down the hallway. His mind kept going back to Hilary. Why would she try those things on Hiro, not that he wouldn't have cared if she and Hiro hooked up?

Oh Kami, what was he thinking Hiro and Hilary a couple? No that's absurd; he's older than she is. But she is now a legal adult thanks to Hiro.

Tyson tried to keep his mind off of the subject as he rounded the corner he heard a loud thud. He swiped his card in the door and opened it up.

Tyson's eyes widened as he saw Hiro standing over Daichi, was on the floor clutching his stomach and looked to be in pain.

"What happened?"

Hiro turned to see his younger brother, he turned back and gave an evil glare at Daichi and then turned around to face Tyson.

"Daichi had a stomach pain."

"But why is he on the floor, I heard a loud thud, like someone fell."

"I…I fell from the…. Pain." Daichi tried to spit out.

"Go get him some Advil or something Tyson." Hiro said like Tyson was stupid.

Tyson looked at Daichi who pleaded with him not to go.

Hiro sighed as he realized he couldn't do any more harm here so he left. Tyson stood staring at the young boy and then back at the door where his brother slammed.

Something wasn't right, but he couldn't decipher what it was.

* * *

"Okay, and don't forget to tell them extra cheese."

"You don't need extra cheese Princess."

"Like hell I do, and it's my pizza I want what I want on it."

Tala chuckled as he finished writing what she wanted. Kai sat on the bed not really paying attention to the two.

Kai looked up as he heard the door shut and saw Hilary sigh as she walked over to the couch to sit down.

"What's wrong Hils?"

She looked up and their eyes met.

"Just thinking."

"You got to stop doing that."

"Why, it's apart of who we are."

"And it can also be the end of you."

She looked at him. She had so much respect for him, which he already knew. She never understood how he could just have this mask over him. She had already seen him differently after all this.

"I'm sorry…"

She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What for…?" She asked.

"When I scared you; when I found out about your emancipation."

"It's alright Kai. I don't blame you."

She sat there as the return of her sleepiness consumed her every being. She yawned as she looked at the clock.

5:30 pm!! Surely she couldn't be this tired this early? She had gone to bed early the night before and awoke so early.

"You seem to be tired a lot."

"I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"No, I have a lot on my mind, but I still find time to sleep. You almost fell asleep during lunch today."

She waved off the comment. "It's no big deal."

"Hn…"

Silence… it was becoming her best friend, especially around Kai. She sighed and suddenly had wished she had not. Her chest started to become tight, and it was hurting. No… It wasn't hurting, it was sore. She looked up and saw Kai was in a world of his own. She started to breathe slowly, hoping her chest would stop being sore. No such luck.

"Hilary…?"

Oh Kami, he see's her in distress. She can't help it; she clutches a hand to her chest as he is now beside her looking at her with panicked eyes.

"Hilary Damnit look at me." He said as he placed a finger on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"It's nothing…" she said through labored breathes. "Just need some Advil and I'll be fine."

He nodded and hesitantly walks into the bathroom coming back shortly with two pills in his hand a glass of water.

She takes the pills and water with a nod.

He stood watching her as she took the pill and waited for it to start to work.

* * *

As Tala walked in with three personal pizza books he fights with himself not to grin as he see's Kai sitting on the couch with one leg over the other and his head hung low. There to his side is Hilary who was in a lying position with her against his chest. Tala looked at the two while a small smile crept to his face as his eyes found Kai's hand around her waist.

He sighed which got the other Russian's attention. Kai looked up and saw Tala and slowly eased out of the sitting position resting Hilary on the couch.

"Didn't mean to wake you sleeping beauty." Tala whispered. Kai ignored his comment and took the pizza that was Hilary and placed it on the night stand beside the couch.

"Put it in the Fridge, she can eat it tomorrow or some time later." Kai said. Thankfully they had only gotten those Personal Pizza's so the boxes were small.

Tala nodded and placed it in the dorm like fridge. The two sat and ate in silence.

* * *

Kai sat there as he ate his dinner and looked over the girl sleeping on the couch every now and again.

Something in his stomach was telling him what he saw just thirty minutes ago was not natural. He didn't like, not one bit. But that was a problem for tomorrow.

After the two finished eating, they again let the sleeping girl alone while they both prepared themselves for bed.

Once all was done, Kai gently picked the girl up, who instantly curled up in his arms to the warmth of his bare chest.

He sighed as he walked over to her side of the bed. Tala smiled and pulled the covers back as Kai laid her down.

For a few minutes the two Russians looked at her, and then to each other. Tala bent down and kissed her on the forehead and retreated to his bed.

Kai pulled the covers up over her and walked over to his side sliding in and letting sleep over take his body, mind, and soul.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: oh I realized when I posted the last chapter of "Family" I had forgotten to thank all my readers, and reviewers. So I wanted to extend a warm thank you to you all **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

(Ch. 8: A Few Choice Words )

* * *

Tala was humming while walking to the hotel room. They had already made it to the Semi-Finals, so all they had to do was wait. Yes wait; he hated this part very much so. But at the same time it gave them a chance to just chill. No, they never just 'chilled. They would practice and train their asses off. He had to admit it was nice not having to worry if Voltaire was around or would try anything.

No, his new problem was Hiro. He continued to hum down the hall. It had been a week. Yes what an eventful week it had been. It had been a week since he had found his two friends in a compromising--- no maybe not compromising is the word, no cute---yes cute, he had found them in a cute position. He knew not to egg Kai on. Even if Kai didn't know himself, Tala knew.

Kai was in love with Hilary. Tala smiled to himself as little Hilary and Kai's running around entered his mind. He couldn't hold it in as a small chuckle left his lips.

As soon as he chuckled he frowned. Sure _he_ knew that Kai was in love with Hilary, but did Kai know he was in love with Hilary? Or for that matter did Hilary feel the same? Oh Kami--- of course she felt the same, Tala could see it in her too.

Sometimes his charmed scared him, sure he could get any girl he wanted, and had. But it scared him when he could sense when his friends were in love, before they even knew it.

Tala sighed---he hated playing matchmaker with his friends.

Suddenly Tala was ripped from his thoughts as a woman caught his eyes. Oh yes, Tala was a horny man that was for sure.

He looked her up and down as they passed he smiled his charming smile, which in turn got her to smile too. As they passed he turned his head to look at her as her hips swayed past.

Oh Kami, what a goddess! She had legs that went on forever, and her full luscious lips. Her hair was a beautiful golden hue, and her eyes. Her whole body was a work of art.

What could one night stand hurt? He was Tala, the great. He turned around like a dog in head and jogged over to her.

* * *

Kai let out a small growl as he checked his watch again.

7:50pm! What the hell is that boy?

Kai stood up and started to pace back and forth in the hotel room. Hilary, who was immersed in a book slowly looked up at him with confusion.

"What's wrong Kai?"

He turned to look at her as their eyes met he silently cursed his friend for doing this.

"Nothing."

She sighed and rolled her eyes back again as she went back to her book. She was in the middle of a passion filled story. It was a story of lust and romance, and angst, and of the best kind. She turned a page when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She sighed knowing already what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"How can you read that smut?"

She sighed. "I don't read the sex scenes." She continued as he made no comment. "I can't, not with what Hiro…." She let the words lingered as he sat beside her taking the book.

"Then why read it at all?"

"Because it's all they had?"

He shook his head "That's no excuse."

"Well I'm sorry, it's the only one I have."

He smirked. "Well why don't we just go see a movie, I mean obviously Tala has been distracted."

She looked up at him. "Isn't that like a date?"

He quickly turned to her with narrowed eyes. "No, were just two friends going out on a movie, nothing romantic about it."

"I didn't say 'romantic' I said 'date'."

She had him cornered and she knew it.

"Same thing..."

She thought about his proposal then slowly shook her head. "I shouldn't Kai, I don't know I haven't been myself lately."

"All the more reason to go, get out. We have this routine now. Hotel room, Battle.. we need a new scenery."

"I figured you wouldn't like change."

He stiffened. "I don't… but I'm willing to bore through it if you are?"

"Alright fine, let me just go change." She stood up to find something more suitable.

"You look fine." He said she stopped and he silently thanked the gods, because a blush had formed on his cheeks.

* * *

The girl went crashing against the wall of her hotel room as Tala's lips claimed hers. His hands where everywhere, as were hers. He groaned silently as the girl found his pants and started to unbuckle it.

He closed his eyes as his hands started reaching up in her shirt then he stopped as flashes of Hiro raping Hilary came to his mind. He backed away as he looked at the girl he just met.

"What's wrong baby?" she cooed in his ear as she continued her attack on his pants.

He softly brushed her hand away from his pants and started to walk away. The girl frowned and grabbed his hand.

"I can't..' he simply said and walked out leaving a hurt and very confused girl.

"Ass hole…" she said to nobody in particular

* * *

Kai and Hilary walked out of the movie theaters. Hilary, looking like she had just seen a ghost, had his arm in a death lock and was not going to let go.

"Why…? Why did you make me see that movie?"

He grinned. Oh Kami, he had been grinning a lot around this girl, but that's okay she was a friend.

"Oh come on, you can't be honest that you were scared of that?"

He winced as her hand tightened around his arm. He got his answer.

He softly chuckled. "It's just a movie Hils."

"Yea tell that to my heart." She said as her other hand was clutching her heart.

"I don't see how you could be scared, I've seen the Japanese version of that movie, and that was some freaky shit."

She closed her eyes and then opened them up again with the images of the little boy from the movie.

"I don't care, if a hand reaches out to me while I'm in the shower I would just die."

He grinned. "I wouldn't let you die from that."

She looked up at him as the words hit her ears. He looked down at her and started to cough.

"You know what I mean."

She smiled as she slowly started to release her hold on his arm. He smiled but readjusted her arm so that it was linked with his.

"How about we get some food?" he waited for her to answer but then suddenly felt her tighten up again. He looked down as she was on her knees again. His eyes widened again as he knelt down beside her again.

"That pain again?"

She could only nod. He hated this, he had wanted her to see a doctor this was the third time she had pain, but no she had to be stubborn. He pulled her close as he pushed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Advil. Took two pills out and handed it to her.

She took the pills still in pain and looked up at him.

"Oh right, you need water." He said "Can you walk?"

She thought about it. "Yea…" came her weak reply. He winced he hated seeing her weak. He kept a hold on her arm as they quickly made it to a restaurant. They ordered their food. His eyes stayed on her while she took the pills with the water.

After a few minutes he seemed to relax as so did she.

"You know you really should go see a doctor Hils."

She looked up at him and shook her head. "It's nothing… really."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Geez Kai, keep it down people are staring."

"I don't give a flying fuck if they stare. You need to see a doctor."

"I don't need to see anything. "

He narrowed his eyes and went to say something but their food had arrived. They began to eat in silence.

* * *

Tala punched the wall of the elevator, he sighed thankfully he had not made a whole.

"DAMNIT!" he cursed.

"My such language."

Tala looked up and narrowed his eyes as Hiro had walked into the elevator.

"Get off."

"I have a right to be on this just as much as you do."

They stood there in silence until Hiro spoke up.

"How is my beloved Hilary doing?"

Tala glared at him. "She doesn't belong to you."

"Oh… well I beg to differ. This reminds me, you better keep your hands off of her."

"Damn, I could say the same thing about you."

Hiro stared at the boy. "You don't scare me Tala. Hilary and I are meant to be together. She will be mine, and she will bear my child rather she, or you, or anybody else likes it."

And with that the doors opened and Hiro walked out leaving a very pissed off Tala in the elevator.

* * *

Mariah watched as Rei continued to walk back and forth in her hotel room. She knew when her lover was upset, and he was more than just upset.

She gently touched his hand which got his attention.

"I'm sorry Koi." He gently said as he sat beside her.

"Hilary….?"

He sighed. "Yea… I just can't help but think that Tyson should know, but she wont' tell him."

She smiled as she laced her hand with his and placed her head on his shoulder. "She will tell him when she's ready." She started to stroke his hand and smiled as he started to purr.

He turned his head and claimed her lips with his, and then slowly he started to deepen the kiss as he laid her on her back on her bed.

* * *

Tala sat on the couch knowing that they should be home soon. He sighed as he heard the familiar swap of a card and watched as the two came in not saying a word.

"What's bugging you two?"

Hilary sighed as she walked into the bathroom, after getting the supplies she needed, to take her shower.

Kai only spoke once he heard the shower running.

"She had that pain again."

"Again…? This is becoming a common problem Kai."

"I know…. But I can't get her to go see a doctor."

"You can't force her Kai. She still has rights."

"But what if this is serious Tala? I can't sit by and watch as she continues to get worse and not do anything."

'Boy you have got it bad.' Was what he wanted to say but what came out was. "I don't know."

The two friends sat there in silence.

"I had a visit from Uncle Pervert today."

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Uncle who?"

"Hiro… "

Kai narrowed his eyes and nodded. "What did the bastard want?"

"Oh you know the usual. 'She's mine… blah blah'. But this was what intrigued me. Had he ever mentioned anything about Hilary having his child?"

Kai whipped around and stared at his friend. "No… why did he tonight?"

"Yea… it was weird. It was like watching an animal claim a mate. He basically told me that, in his words not mine, 'she was his, and she would bear his child'."

"I hate that dick."

They boys sighed as they waited for Hilary to finish her shower.

* * *

Hilary stood there as the shower drenched over her body. Her tears mixed with the water. The pain had returned. But again it wasn't a pain, more like soreness. Her hand clutched her chest as the soreness continued.

'Maybe Kai is right… maybe I need to go see a doctor."

* * *

**Okay so there's Ch 8. Nothing really happened, mostly found out that Hiro not only has on obsession of her, but he wants her to bear his child... lol oi vey forgive me for that, I've been reading InuYasha smut and so yea . lol Not the next Chapter but the chapter after that, we will be finding out what's wrong with Hilary **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so here we are with ch 9. I still can't believe the response i have gotten from both of my stories.. that's a big WHOO HOO on everybody's part!! lol okay so it's a little shorter, i think i dunno, but there is a big plot twist.. well ok maybe not big but we won't find out what happens till next chapter. Also i had to use some Medical Terminology in this chapter, but because those terms i've dealth with in my life from the past couple of years i tried to make the doctor sound more human.. LOL xD so i tried to describe them in plain english. If you're still going "what the hell did she just write" let me know in your reply and i'll try to reply and try to explain it again to ya but i think i did a pretty good job on it **

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

* * *

(Ch. 9: Pregnant?!?!)

* * *

Hilary pushed herself to finish the shower she had do. She had basically wrapped the towel around her when the soreness continued only worse. She felt her knee's buckle as she fell to the ground. It wasn't soon after that Kai was pounding on the door.

"Hilary… are you okay?"

No answer. She held her eyes closed clutching the towel as the soreness continued to worsen.

"Hilary… Damnit open the door."

She could faintly make out who was who. She could hear Tala knocking on the door this time.

"Princess… your starting to scare us please open the door."

She didn't want to scare them, but she couldn't find her voice to tell them no. All she wanted to do was to make this pain stop. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she found herself on the floor.

Finally Kai had enough and he motioned for Tala to stand back then he ran and rammed the door with his shoulder.

Bad Idea! His shoulder started to hurt worse, more so than his ego when Tala began to chuckle. He shot him a glare.

"You got any better ideas?"

"Well yes, and it won't cost us any more money on damages." He continued to chuckle as he pulled out his wallet and grabbed the first credit card he could. Kai sighed, he knew he should of thought of that first.

After a jiggle here and jiggle there the door opened, and Tala's eyes widened.

"Kai!"

That was enough Kai pushed passed him and knelt beside her.

"Is she….?"

Kai looked up at him. "No…" he kept one hand on his shoulder. "But we need to get her to the hospital."

"We can't take her like that in a towel."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Tala grinned real big.

"Pervert…"

Before Tala could defend himself a small fragile hand reached out to Kai, he whipped his head to see her. She had opened her eyes but there was still pain there.

"Just give me some clothes." Came the weak reply. Tala ran to her drawer and got some clothes and tossed them down. Kai stood up and turned around.

"And you call me a pervert."

Kai shot him a glare. "Atleast I wasn't going to dress her myself, she's obviously naked." By this time Kai pushed Tala out the door and closed it keeping his back to her.

"You mind?" came another weak reply.

"No, I actually don't. I'm not looking just get dressed."

She sighed and began to get dressed.

"Alright..." came the weak reply, he turned around and placed his hands under her fragile body and lifted her up bridal style.

"I'm not taking any chances this time Hils."

* * *

She lay there on the bed with the gown on they waited for the doctor to come back in. Tala sat there on the bed with her as they were talking about the show that was on the tv.

Kai on the other hand continued to pace back and forth.

"Kai, you gotta calm down. The Doc will be here."

Kai shot his head up at Tala. "He's not fast enough."

Tala sighed and chuckled at the same time. "Patience is a virtue my friend."

Tala turned back to Hilary and touched her small hand and then lifted his body from the bed. He walked over to where Kai was and touched his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take Kai here, and were gonna get something eat. You hungry princess?"

She shook her head no, and before Kai could protest they were out the door.

* * *

Tala silently closed the door as Kai shot him a glare.

"I need to stay in there, what if the doctor comes in?"

Tala sighed. "You need to relax, here hold on." He said and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we were going to get something to eat from the vending machines, but we didn't want to miss the doctor, can you tell me if the doctor will be in next?"

The nurse looked up at him and smiled, forcefully. "The Patient is..?"

"Hilary….. Hilary Tatibana." Kai spout out.

The nurse began clicking away at the computer. "He's with a patient now, but that's all I can say… I don't know when he'll be in to see Ms. Tatibana."

Tala smiled. "I didn't think so, but it was worth a shot, now my next question… where is there a vending machine?"

The nurse smiled back. "Just down the hall."

Tala smiled and thanked the lady and basically grabbed Kai by the arm and took off down the vending machine.

* * *

The two Russians walked into the room only to find a sleeping Hilary. Tala smiled as they closed the door softly. Kai walked over and sat on the bed lightly as Tala took the chair.

"You know she sure is peaceful when she sleeps."

"Hn…" Kai turned his head and looked at her sleep. He sighed knowing that she was for the time away from all this pain and torture known as Hiro, but as soon as those eyes were open she was back. He longed to keep her there in a safe world with no harm, but he knew it was impossible.

The two sat in silence until a hand brought Kai out of his thoughts.

"I see your awake now."

She smiled faintly. "Just took a nap."

"You're still feeling sleepy?"

She nodded. "It is night time after all."

Suddenly the door opened up and the doctor walked.

"Ah, ms…" he looked down at his charts and then back up at her smiling. "Tatibana how are you feeling?"

"The pain and soreness have seemed to go away."

"So the pain killer's worked I presume?"

She nodded.

"Do you know what's causing this Doc.?

The doctor turned to face Tala.

"I have my speculations…."

"Speculations…meaning you don't know?"

The doctor turned to Kai.

"Yes, I don't actually know what's causing it, but that's only because I'm not her regular doctor, and being that you three are out of town that makes it difficult."

"Well what are your thoughts?"

His gaze returned to the girl. "There are a number of things. It could be an Ovarian Cyst you're Gallbladder"

"What does all that mean, I mean how could it be those?" Kai asked.

"Well the symptoms that Ms. Tatibana came in are very…. "He stopped and sighed. "Common if it's her Gallbladder, she'll need surgery to remove it."

"Is that life threatening?"

"Oh, no of course not Ms. Tatibana… but it could be if you don't get it removed, that is if this where your pain is coming from."

Her eyes widened and she clung to the nearest thing, which happened to be Kai's hand. He turned to look at her and entwined his hands with hers.

"But I don't think that's the case, if it were you're Gallbladder, you would be nausea's a lot as well, and you did not come in with that symptom."

"So then it's the…. Uh the cyst thing then?" Tala said not really wanting to talk about her girly things.

The doctor smiled and returned his gaze to the red-head. "Yes and No… Like I said it could be anything." He continued on the look he got from the girl, fear. "An Ovarian Cyst is rare, but it's not common. It's definitely not life threatening, it just means your cramps during your period are more painful then what most woman go through, and you would be put on some kind of medication to help ease the pain." He stopped as he saw the two boys blushing from the talk of her "girly' things.

"Are you, or have you been on your period yet?"

She grinned as she saw Kai and Tala blush. "Uh yes I've already had mine this month."

He nodded. "Are you sexually active?"

Kai's grip tightened on her hand as he began to softly stroke her fingers.

"Okay let me rephrase that, have you had sexual intercourse in the last six weeks?"

She slowly nodded, as the doctor began to nod as well. "Have you had a pregnancy test done?"

"No…"

"I would go ahead and get one done, that's another one that could be causing you're soreness. If anything we can rule out pregnancy. If you don't have any other questions..." he looked at the three as they all stood there taking in what he had just got done saying. "I'll write out a prescription for some pain killers, but I would get that pregnancy test done first before filling this out. Other than that you're free to go."

He wrote out the prescription in which Kai took it and nodded his thanks as the doctor walked out the door.

"I can't be pregnant…" she whispered.

"It's plausible Princess…."

"How…?" she asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Well when a man and a woman…" Tala stopped as a pillow was thrown at his head.

Kai turned his head back to her as she laid there shaken. "Hilary, did he use a condom when he…." He left the words to linger.

By now the tears were rolling down her face hard. "I don't know… I never looked if he did." Kai sighed as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Are you on the pill?"

"I never had any reason to be..." That shook Kai right out, not only did Hiro raped her, but he took her precious virginity. He was mad now, but he held it in.

Hilary lunged at Kai as he wrapped his arms around her comforting her. He turned his head Tala with a look of 'what do we do'.

"Hilary we'll figure this out, we'll go back to the hotel and we'll get an appointment first thing in the morning." Kai whispered. She nodded as she pulled away.

* * *

Hilary had passed out as soon as they made it to the hotel room, the two boys sat on the couch just thinking.

"Do you think she's pregnant?"

Kai turned to face his friend. "I don't know." Kai turned to see her sleeping as her body arched up and then retreated back down as she breathed.

He sighed. "I just wish I could take her away from all this…"

"You and me both Kai…"

They sat there again a little longer before Tala interrupted again.

"There is one thing we haven't talked about."

"What's that?"

"What happens to her, when this competition is over?"

Kai gritted his teeth. "She sure as hell is not going back to live in Tokyo."

"Where does that leave her?"

"With me."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so here it is Ch 10!! i wanted to thank those that reviewed my little one-shot!! i may take it down and re-do it, i'm not sure i'm pleased with the outcome... but i don't know as of know!! anyways here we go let's get down to business**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :: Hides Kai in a closet :: hehe shhh Kai don't say anything what they don't know won't hurt them**

* * *

(Ch. 10 Kai's Offer)

* * *

Kai and Hilary sat in the taxi cab not saying a word as the car continued it's path. Thankfully they were able to be seen in the morning. Tala had told Kai to go with her, and he would stay and train with the team.

Hilary watched as the scenery passed her by, she was nervous, and Kai knew it. He turned to look at her.

He sighed. This was not the Hilary he knew, this was not the Hilary he grew to respect. And he didn't like this Hilary, her fighting spirit was gone, she gave in too easily. Not to say he didn't respect her or like her, he just wanted the old Hilary back, the one that would have probably kicked Hiro in the balls before he had a change to rip her of her innocence.

'_Why won't you say it… you know you want too.' _His heart screamed.

'_Because, we do not love her.' _His mind retaliated.

He sighed, ever since that night Tala blurted out that he thought he loved her, his mind and heart were in a war.

He growled as his heart and mind continued to fight over his feelings.

"Are you alright Kai?"

He turned to see Hilary looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hilary." He said and forced a smile out as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm fine." He said more so to convince him than her.

'_Look what you've done. He's mad now.'_ His mind spat out again.

'_Good. He needs to be mad; he needs to accept his feelings for her.'_ His Heart screamed out.

Kai closed his eyes trying to shut out his heart and mind.

* * *

Tala walked into the gym and smiled as he saw his team mates waiting on him.

"Hey Tala, where's Kai and Hilary?"

Tala sat down next to Spencer as Bryan walked over sitting down on the bench.

"They had to take care of something this morning."

"You don't say?" Bryan grinned. "He pushed you out to have his way with Hilary?"

The three boys began to chuckle.

"Not that I wouldn't mind being thrown out, because Kami knows he's got it bad for her, but no that's not what they had to take care of."

"Ok, all jokes aside, is everything okay?" Spencer asked looking a little worried now.

"I don't know… I hope so." Tala sighed.

* * *

He moved to the right, he moved to the left. He crossed his arms, he uncrossed them. Everything he did was not helping, he was still nervous. Not only for her, but for the fact that he was the only male in this waiting room, and that made him nervous.

He sighed as another woman entered, obviously being pregnant. He couldn't help but think that Hilary could be, and it scared him. She shouldn't go through this alone--- no she shouldn't have to go through this now at all.

"Hilary…. Uh Hilary Tatibana?"

Kai jumped up out of his seat a little too eager, which he cursed himself mentally as he heard soft chuckles coming from some of the women. He linked Hilary's arm with his as they walked to the door.

"Kai… Kai slow down." She whispered as she realized he was practically dragging her towards their room.

After seconds they made into the room, he unlinked their arms as he moved the chair closer to the little bed that Hilary sat on.

"The Doctor will be with you in a minute."

And with that the nurse left the two teens in silent.

"Hilary…?"

She smiled as she turned to look at him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, well since last night. And I want you to just listen before you answer. But I thought it through and if you are pregnant, I want to help you raise the child. That is… that is if you decide to keep the baby."

Oh Kami was he nervous about telling her this, but he had no idea why.

"I know we don't talk that much and I'm not sure what your stance on abortion is, but I personally don't like it, but I will always be there for you if you don't decide to keep the baby, I won't hate you. I just wanted you to know that if you do decide to keep the baby you can live with me, and I'll help you raise it… he… she whatever the sex of the baby is."

She smiled, but kept her emotions in check. "You would do that for me?" She continued as he nodded. "That means a lot to me Kai… but I don't even know what my feelings are on about this baby… if I have a baby. I mean I may not even be pregnant."

He nodded. "Look why don't we wait and see if you are pregnant and then we'll go down that road okay?

She nodded as he took her hand and softly stroked it.

'_Now… tell her she's got soft skin.'_ His heart was at it again.

'_oh for the love of Kami… it's just skin… and he's just being nice… that doesn't mean he has feelings for her.'_ And there's the mind speaking it's… well its mind.

The two sat there each in their own world, when the door opened up.

* * *

Being that there were only three of them, Tala had opted to sit out as Spencer and Bryan continued to battle. Who ever won that battle would then go up against Tala.

He watched as the two continued to fight when his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number. His smile faded into a frown as he opened up the phone.

He spoke in his native tongue as his frown became more of a worried glance. The two boy's had finished their battle but were now in front of their captain.

After a few moments Tala hung up the phone and looked to his team mates.

"That was Kai… It looks like it's just gonna be us for a while. He said Hilary was feeling restless and he didn't want to leave her alone."

The two boys's nodded in understanding. Tala looked at his clock and sighed.

"You guy's hungry?"

* * *

Tyson got off the elevator and started down the hall towards his room. His mind had been racing with that scene between Hiro and Daichi. Something just didn't seem right and he didn't know what it was. He couldn't shake the feeling off that maybe he was wrong about Hilary.

He sighed as he realized he shouldn't do this again, it kept him up night after night and he needed some sleep that's for sure.

As he pulled out his card getting ready to make it to his room, he stopped as he saw Hiro.

Hiro was standing over a woman in the hall, the same woman that Tala had almost slept with. He had his hand up against the wall while the other one was making small circles around the hem of her shirt. Tyson couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell that it must be something sexual.

Tyson eye's widened as he saw the girl smiling as Hiro began to leave small kisses around the base of her neck. Before Tyson knew it Hiro had his arms around her waist, and they were kissing as they tried to enter his hotel room.

Normally, Tyson would care less about his bother's sexual drive, but something about the way he handled himself with that girl just didn't sit right with him, again.

* * *

Kai held the door as Hilary walked into the room. They had not said a word since the appointment. He watched as she made her way into the room with a heavy sigh.

She placed her hand over her stomach as fear, and nervousness, and then hate filled her every being.

"Hilary, everything will be okay. My offer to you is still valid." He said to reassure her. Instead his eyes widened in concern as she dropped to her knee's he were immediately by her side.

"Hilary… it's okay…"

"No it's not." Came the cry. "I'm pregnant…. With his child… his child Kai…"

Not knowing what to say he just placed his hand around her.

"How can everything be okay.. a part of him is in me.. and I hate it.. I hate the child… I hate what this child represents.." she stopped as shock took over on what she said. "No… I don't want to hate this child… but I do."

He continued to grow in concern for her as she started to hyperventilate.

"I hate him… I hate him…. I hate him…" she continued to say with each word she became more hyperventilated.

Kai knowing that this could get only worse moved his back and propped it against the back of the bed. He spread his legs out and in a quick movement had Hilary in between his legs. He could still hear her crying out her hatred for Hiro as he had one hand around her forehead softly stroking her hair, while the other hand had taken her hand and placed it on her chest, with his on top of her hand.

"Hilary… shhh… it's going to be okay… you know how I know… because I won't let anything happen to you… you need to calm down."

He continued as she had become silent. "Just listen to the sound of my voice… can you do that?"

He continued as she nodded still hyperventilating. "Good… Hilary I need you to feel my chest as I breathe." He said as he took long breathes in and out. "Breathe like me Hils… in…. out… in… out…"

He continued breathing until he could feel her body move with his. He smiled. "That's my girl… keep breathing."

A small smile crept to his face as he felt her head move back and lay on his shoulder. He opened them up as he looked down at her.

Not realizing it his face leaned in closer and his lips gently brushed hers. He closed his eyes as he felt her return the kiss. What seemed like a gentle kiss became deepened as he moved his hand from her forehead and placed it on her cheek slowly starting to caress the soft skin as he deepend the kiss.

'_I DID IT!!!! I CRACKED THROUGH HIS WALL.'_ His heart screamed.

'_NO!! I leave for one minute and this is what happens… BAKA!'_ His mind screamed.

Realization hit Kai as his eyes shot open and he realized what he was doing. He moved his hand from her cheek and pulled away from her. He didn't bother looking at her as he carefully but quickly sat up with her still on the floor.

"Hilary… I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"Kai…"

"I'm such a baka…"

"Kai…"

"I had no right to kiss you like that…"

"KAI!"

He turned around to see her standing in front of him looking concerned.

"It's alright Kai… "

He sighed. "I can't… I can't Hilary... I can't be here." He said and started to walk out the door when a hand grabbed him in protest. He stopped as he turned to her, and quickly wished he hadn't as his saw fear in her eyes.

"Please don't leave me Kai…"

Guilt over ran him as he quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to leave you Hilary… I'll never leave you… never."

'_What the hell just happened? I swear you are so…. Rational.'_ His mind cried.

'_Well somebody has to be. But now things are going to be different, because you just HAD to have your way.'_ His mind spoke

Kai stood there with his arms around her trying to comfort her. What was he going to do, it was just a kiss that happened in the heat of the moment. It didn't mean anything.

He sighed, hoping this wouldn't change things between the two friends.

* * *

**whoo hoo hope ya liked it!! R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: this chapter was really hard to write, it took me all day to write this.. so damnit ya'll like it.. LOL also, i don't know what or how an Abortion works, so i'm just going by what i think would happen, and how i want to relate it to my story.. mwahaha don't you just love fiction like that. Also, i posted a new story up, it's in the crossovers, i've only gotten one hit but no review, and it's making me a little depressed. I can deal with the no hits, but the review's kinda are taking a toll on me.. So if you could just pop on over to the Anime Crossover's find my story and just read the first chapter, More so to just tell me what you think, even if it's a "I don't think this would work, you need to stop now" lol i just need to know what to fix. I'm starting to wonder if the reason it doesn't work, is because of the face that i make my heroines (sp?) to strong? well if that is the case just let to let ya'll know, it won't stay that long... LOL xD ok now that i've rambled, and oh my gosh almost forgot. There is a scene in here between Hilary and Kai... it's so super sweet but i know that Kai is really going to be OOC in it but i had to put this in.. so girls just take out Hilary's name and add your own when you read, and you'll know what i mean.. lol ok**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

* * *

(Ch 11)

* * *

Tala walked in as he saw the two 'friends' embracing each other. Kai looked up as he saw Tala and slowly pulled away from Hilary, who clung to him to not move.

"Hilary…"

She sighed as she pulled away as she could feel eyes on her she turned to see Tala just staring at them.

She wanted to just die, everything was wrong.

'_Well what do you expect, you let Hiro touch you.'_ Yes, just as Kai was having a mental breakdown inside, so was Hilary.

'_Hey! He was stronger then her… and and…'_ her heart defended herself.

'_Yea… yea… I've heard that one before.'_

She shook her head as she felt the boys look at her and she just walked into the bathroom with her head hung low.

"So, I take it, it didn't go so well today?"

Kai looked at his friend, and for the first Tala could see fear in his friend's face.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

Hilary sighed as she could hear them talking. She kept herself busy as she washed her face. She stopped as she placed a hand under her shirt and on her stomach.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt so disgusted with herself. She stood there for a few minutes as she continued to run her hand along her stomach.

There was a child in her; she always wanted to have children. What girl didn't? But not at the price she had to pay to have this child.

She sat down on the edge of the shower as she kept her hand on her stomach.

"Hello little one." She looked down at her stomach as if the child could hear her, knowing that it couldn't, but she had to explain her self. "I don't want you to hate me… I just can't keep you. I would hate you everytime I looked at you knowing that you have some Hiro in you. Ok I couldn't really hate you, just the parts that reminded me of Hiro. As much as I would want to keep you, I can't. I hope you don't hate me."

"I don't think the baby would hate you Hils."

She looked up as Kai had come in the bathroom to check on her. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hand over hers on her stomach. He looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want to have an abortion?"

"If I kept this baby-"

"I know." He said as he kept his hand over hers.

"As much as I would love to keep this Baby, I don't think I could, mentally. And it would be selfish of me to keep this baby."

"How so?"

"I would only want to keep this baby because I want a baby."

"You want to have children?"

"Some day.. I mean what if this is fate telling me this is my only chance?"

"it's not Hils."

"But what if it is?"

"It's not… because I'll make you a promise?"

She looked up at him as he placed a hand on her cheek. "When this is all over and you still want to have a baby… I'll have one with you."

She looked at with widened eyes. "W-what?"

He looked up at her. "I'll have a baby with you."

"Kai, as sweet as that is it's just-"

"What I have a penis, you have a vagina... I mean that say's baby-making right there."

She chuckled at his lame explanation. "It's not that simple as having a baby. I want to be with the father of my chil-"

"You will be with me-"

"In marriage." She finished and looked up at him as he looked at her thinking.

"Then I'll marry you."

"Kai…"

"I know… I'm just tired of seeing you so un happy?"

"So you make me broken promises?"

"I don't make a promise I can't fulfill."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm not ready to get married, or have a baby yet."

"But you said you wanted one."

"Yea, someday Kai… someday, not now."

He smiled and nodded as stood up.

* * *

Tala quickly moved from the door and was having a hard time keeping in his laughter. He never knew his friend to just say stuff like that.

'_I swear, if he doesn't just admit he loves her I'm gonna marry the girl myself.'_

* * *

Tyson walked into the room to find Kenny gone, and Daichi sitting on the couch. Tyson wanted to talk to Daichi since the day he found him in pain, he had not been himself lately.

"Daichi…"

Daichi turned to see Tyson and mentally sighed with relief.

"What do you want?"

"You didn't have pains did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The day I found…"

Daichi turned his head back to the window.

"I told you the truth Tyson… I never lie."

Tyson sighed; this was getting him no where.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Well I can't back out of it now, were already here."

"Yes we can back out of this… you can come back, live with me and we can raise the baby together."

"No… Kai this is my decision."

Kai sighed as he sat back down on the chair. They were there for her abortion. Kai did not want to be here, that was for sure. But when Tala objected and said that someone should go, Kai was the man for the job.

'_He's always the man for the job… let's pass it on to someone else.'_ His mind cried.

'_He is the man for the job, because it has to be done, and because he loves her.'_ His heart ached.

"Now look who's thinking too much."

Kai shot up as looked at Hilary and sighed.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me Hils."

"Maybe so…"

She never got to finish as the nurse came in.

* * *

Tala outstretched his hand out to grab his beyblade from the battle he had with Spencer.

"So are we ever going to see Kai again?" Spencer chuckled.

"I'm starting to think that he likes to spend time with Hilary."

Tala grinned. "Hilary is much better company the likes of you two."

"Aww, that actually hurt Cap."

Tala shook his head as the three began to chuckle.

"So, she's really going to have this abortion?"

"Who's having an abortion?"

The three turned to meet eyes with Hiro, oh this was not looking good from Tala's point of view.

"Nobody." Tala said.

Hiro looked to the red head and narrowed his eyes. "Obviously some one is." Before he continued his widened. "My Hilary is having an abortion… the nerve of that girl, to kill my child."

"She's not yours to decide what she does." Tala spat out. Hiro leaned in real close as if to say something but stopped when Bryan slid in between the two.

"Hiro, nobody want's you here, and unless you want a bloody nose I suggest you just leave."

Hiro snorted as he turned away to walk away but not before saying one last thing. "She will pay for killing MY child."

* * *

Kai felt helpless as he continued to hold onto Hilary's hand, which kept tightening her grip on him. She was in tears as the nurse finished the abortion.

"Alright, I'm finished." She said in a somber tone. "I'll give you two a few moments before I come back and give you some more information on after the abortion."

Kai nodded as the nurse walked out and left the two alone. His eyes fell back on her who was outstretched on the bed in tears none the less. He kept his hand over hers as he gently started to stroke it.

"I'm a horrible person."

He looked up at her with shock. "No, you are not."

"I killed a life… I should have kept the baby."

"Well it's a little late for that." He winced when that didn't come out the way he wanted to. She opened her eyes and looked up at him tears now coming down her face.

"Oh god." She began to mumble as he quickly sat up pulling her in a sitting position as he cradled her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest holding tightly to his sleeve.

"Why…." she kept asking over and over again. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know Hils… I just don't know."

After a few minutes of her crying and him rocking her gently the nurse slowly made her way into the room.

"I don't mean to disturb you two-"

"It's alright we understand." He pulled Hilary out of his embrace but kept his arms around her for support.

"You'll need to rest, for the rest of this day Ms. Tatibana. You should not get out of bed for anything, except for bathroom trips. After that you may get up, but only for a certain period. This is your first abortion and hopefully your last which is why I'm asking you to take it easy, just for a few days. If you have to be out for a long period of time, get use to your new friend the wheelchair."

Kai nodded as the nurse ushered Kai out so that she could help Hilary get dressed. After a while she came out and he grabbed her hand as she was still sore but could move.

They made their way up to the counter as she began to dig around in her purse.

"Debit, or credit?"

Hilary looked up to see that Kai had already placed a credit card on the counter. She smiled as she was very tired.

* * *

Kai opened the hotel door and pushed it open some more with his foot as he walked in with Hilary in his arms.

"This is becoming such a treat."

The two stared as they saw Tala sitting on his bed with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were practicing?" Kai asked after he placed her in the bed.

"I was, but…" he lingered and looked at Hilary, who was sleeping.

Tala smiled and mouthed the word 'outside'.

Kai nodded and grabbed his hotel key as they walked outside and down the hall a little.

"Hiro knows."

"How the hell does he know?"

Tala sighed as he rubbed his temples. "We were practicing and Spencer asked if she was really going to have the abortion and he over heard and put two and two together."

"Well, that's none of his concern."

Tala nodded. "But we need to be on high alert. He wasn't too thrilled that she decided to abort the baby."

Kai growled. "I won't let that bastard near her."

And with that he walked back into the hotel room with Tala not far behind him.

* * *

Hiro came out from the corner of the hallway as a small smile formed on his face.

"So, you think you can hide her from me… you are mistaken." And with that he walked away puling out a cell phone. After a few minutes he talked into the phone.

"I think I'm ready to take your offer up Boris. When can I start?"

* * *

**Oo what's going to happen mwahaha i think this is how it went down on the show, i'm not sure, i think that's something from where i said.. but don't quote me on that.. if it's not, well it does now in my story hahaha mwahaha r & r**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi-Ho fellow KaixHil shippers!! hehe so here is Ch. 12, it's long so i hope that pleases ye all! lol sorry i've been watching InuYasha... lol xD. Anyways, as you all are aware i've stopped giving chapter titles, because well it became really tiresome to think of a title, so sorry. so anyways...**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

* * *

(ch.12)

* * *

Hilary sighed for what seemed like the tenth time, she lost count yesterday. After her abortion Kai and Tala would not let her out of the bed, except for bathroom trips. She was really getting irritated at this as well. The two had even paid Max to come watch her the day after her abortion so they could go practice. Well okay it was more of her idea; she knew Kai needed his practice, but to pay the boy.

"I feel like a child."

Max turned to her and smiled real big. "Aww, they are only trying to protect ya Hils."

She smiled back, she knew Max was right, but this was too far. Even the nurse said she should start trying to move around by the next day. Wasn't Kai paying attention?

Max smiled and patted her hand. He had not left the bed; he had laid down beside her as they watched TV. When they got bored of that, he would play Tala's game system. Sometimes she played. That lasted about five minutes of them playing a racing game, and them laughing at how every corner her car would end up in the wall.

Thankfully for her, they allowed her to walk to the bathroom. She wasn't sure she could handle them having to help her onto the seat like some old person. All they would do is helping her get out of bed and back into bed. She sighed again as she realized that this was the last day with Max, because Rei and Mariah were paid to watch her the next day.

"I am so going to kill Kai for this."

Max turned to her again and frowned. "Why don't you talk to him, tell him that you need to get out?"

She smiled as she patted the top of his head. "Don't you think I've tried? The baka won't listen to me."

He chuckled as his head turned back to the TV. "I'll talk to him before I leave."

* * *

He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate, but failed as the sight of a brunette entered his mind. He growled as he tried to shut his eyes again but again the sight of said brunette entered his mind.

He shot his eyes open as he watched his beyblade spinning. He looked up and saw Tala concentrating, but none the less looking at his friend with a look of worry. He growled again and called Dranzer back and walked over to get a drink of water.

What was wrong with him? Ever since they left this morning he couldn't stop thinking of Hilary. Oh Kami was he loosing his mind? He sighed and chuckled at the thought of loosing his mind.

He wiped his mouth after taking a swig of water and started to return back to the gym. As he returned he saw his team mates sitting on the bench. That really irked him to no end.

"What the hell? You think we are going to make it to the finals with you boys just sitting around?"

None of the boy's looked up at him as Tala spoke for them. "We were waiting for you twinkle toes."

Kai narrowed his eyes at Tala, and boy if looks could kill, Tala would be dead. Kai sighed as he sat down on the bench and pushed his head into his hands.

"Kai, everything alright?"

Kai looked up to see his team mates looking at him. "I'm fine… I just can't get her out of my mind." He looked back down, and didn't catch the 'you-so-love-that-girl' look he was getting from his team mates.

"You know she's fine Kai, Max is with her today, and then tomorrow Rei and Mariah are going to be watching her."

"Have you let that girl out of the hotel since her…" Bryan let the last word linger knowing they all knew it.

Tala sighed as he looked back at his friend who still had his eyes on the floor. "Kai won't let her out of the hotel room, or the bed for that matter."

"Damn Kai, the girl's got to face the real world some day?"

He groaned as he knew they were right. Why didn't he want to let her out? Oh hell he knew why, he couldn't protect her if she was out. Not that he didn't trust Max, because he did, he trusted Rei to be the one to protect if Hiro would to make an appearance. And knowing that he knew she had an abortion he was just waiting for her to be away from him, and he wasn't going to let him near her.

"I know…"

* * *

Boris rubbed his temple as he continued to read the papers that were scattered all over his desk. He never understood how Voltaire could do this. He sighed as he realized it was no use. He threw the paper on the desk as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.

He was rudely interrupted when a soft knock came to his ears.

He growled. "Come in."

He opened his eyes and smiled, evilly mind you, as he saw Hiro walk in the door.

"Aww… Hiro my boy, I see you have come to sign the papers."

Hiro nodded as he sat down in the chair to face Boris. He narrowed his eyes as Boris went to looking for the contract.

Boris sat a paper in front of Hiro and a pen.

"Before I sign this, you said I could ask for one thing right?"

Boris nodded sighing a little irritated.

"You have decided what this would be?"

Hiro nodded.

"I want Hilary…"

Boris looked at Hiro and narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what he meant.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss at what you mean?"

"I want her to be my bride… and I don't want Kai or anybody to interfere with my plans to wed the girl, and make her the mother of my children."

Boris smiled. He remembered Hilary; she was very close to Kai. He laughed even as he realized this would work in his plans to get Kai back on his team. He nodded and Hiro signed his name.

"Well done my boy. For your services, I will retrieve Hilary, and you two shall wed immediately, but know that it may take a while. But I think I know how we can get her."

Hiro narrowed his eyes as he tried to decipher the words Boris said, but smiled as he realized he and Hilary would be together forever.

* * *

Hilary didn't know if she should squeal with delight or growl with irritation. After the boy's came home, Max took Kai out to speak to him. She had no idea what Max said but Kai had come back in and told Hilary that she could leave the hotel with room Rei and Mariah tomorrow.

She started smiling and would have jumped up and down if she could. Kai grinned inside as he saw her happy. But he asked her that she would atleast stay in a wheel chair for the day, he told her if she did that, he promised her that she would be able to walk on her own the next day.

So here she was being pushed by Rei while Mariah talked her ear off about how brave she thought Hilary was, and how Mariah thought she was her hero. Hilary smiled at that thought.

"Won't you leave the poor girl alone Mariah?" Hilary grinned as she saw Mariah give the evilest glare, which would have put Kai to shame, to Rei.

"I'm not bothering her Rei." She smiled sweetly and then turned to look down at Hilary. "Right Hil?"

"You're not bothering me Mariah."

Hilary giggled as she saw Mariah stick her tongue out at Rei. "See…?"

Hilary smiled as she knew Rei was rolling her eyes. Mariah began to talk her ear off as she smiled and nodded as she listened.

"Let's stop here and eat some lunch." Rei said as Mariah opened the door so that Rei could wheel Hilary in the door.

Hilary sighed as she could feel all eyes on her and she hated it. She hated feeling so helpless. And apparently Rei could feel it as he leaned in.

"Don't let them make you feel bad Hilary." He said and began to push her over to a table. He pushed Hilary to the table as he sat down beside Mariah. Hilary started grinning really big at the two couple. Rei feeling eyes on him turned to see Hilary grinning real big.

"And what is this for?"

"Oh please, like you two don't know."

Rei grinned as Mariah blushed really big. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Just kiss her already." It was Rei's turn to blush.

"Aww, now that is something for private." Rei said as he bent over and kissed the top of her head. Hilary grinned as she heard Mariah whimper. Rei turned and smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Max sat on the bench as he watched the Blitzkrieg boy's training. He sighed as he realized they had their big match tomorrow. Max had promised to be there as would Rei.

Max watched as they trained even harder. He got pushed out of his thoughts as Tala sat down for a rest.

"What's on ya mind blond-y?" Tala chuckled as he saw Max try his hardest to look pissed off towards the Russian.

Max sighed as he realized he was just too damn nice and cheerful.

"I'm just thinking about the match tomorrow. You guy's are apparently up against this new team that showed up."

Tala sighed he knew what he was talking about. "Yea. BEGA, apparently they were from some other country. But for some reason I keep feeling like its all Boris doing."

"You think he'd try something?"

Tala almost grinned at his stupidity. "Of course he will, especially knowing that if he beat us, it would really irk Kai. Whoever win's this match goes on to the final's to fight against Tyson, and knowing Kai, he's going to want to win it."

Before Max could speak Bryan came running into the gym, which got the entire team on high alert. Kai raced over to him and narrowed his eyes.

"Is everything alright Bry?" Tala asked.

Bryan held on finger up as he tried to breathe, Kai growled at this.

"Baka, you better hurry up."

Bryan and Kai began to have a staring contest but was interrupted from Tala.

"Not now you two… Is everything alright?"

"I was going to the bathroom, and you'll never guess what I heard. Hiro left Tyson's team, and guess who he's a coach for now?"

Tala and Kai's eyes narrowed. "BEGA…" they both spoke in unison.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she placed her chopstick on the table. She smiled as she watched the waitress take away their plates.

"oh my god, I don't think I'll eat for another day or so." Mariah chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. Rei grinned as he too felt the same. He sat up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Once he was out of ear's reach Hilary grinned real big. "Ok girl spill it?"

Mariah grinned and pretended to act innocent. "What ever do you mean?"

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Oh you know what I mean."

"Oh Rei, isn't he just the sweetest."

"Cut the crap Mariah. Are you two a couple?"

Mariah grinned and nodded her head, which made the two girls squeal.

"Oh that is so sweet Mariah." Hilary grinned giving the other people glares at the looked at the girl's like they were crazy.

"Well what about you and Kai? I mean hello that boy is a hottie, but don't tell Rei I said that."

Hilary grinned and shook her head. "Kai, me and Kai? Please Mariah, I don't think so."

Mariah grinned and sat in Rei's chair to make the conversation more private.

"Oh come on, you are in his hotel room, he's there with you like 24/7. I mean I would have already jumped the boy."

Hilary laughed as she shook her head and tried to get Mariah to listen to her. "I'm not going to jump his bones. But can I tell you something though?"

Mariah nodded leaned in closer as did Hilary. "He kissed me."

Mariah stated to squeal and her lips formed the biggest smile that Hilary ever knew one person could make.

"He kissed you? Kai Hiwatari kissed you? Girl he so wants you."

"No… he doesn't want me… it was just one of those in the moment kinda of things."

Mariah narrowed her eyes. "So your telling me that kiss didn't mean a damn thing?"

"Oh god no it was amazing. He had the softest lips, it was like kissing silk. I swear I was in heaven."

Mariah started chuckling. "You could so be his fan-club's best friend for knowing what his lips feel like."

The two girls began to chuckle over that for a while. "I just… I feel bad I mean he and Tala have done nothing but be there for me. I feel like I have to do something in return for them, when this is all over."

"Oh I know what you could do. You can jump in the bed with Kai naked."

"Mariah, is that all you think about is sex?"

"No… but seriously though that boy wants you."

Hilary grinned at the thought of Kai wanting her, which then ended up being in giggles. Mariah looked at her with confusion but let it linger.

Rei slowly made his way back to the table as he sat down in the seat Mariah was in.

"What did you do to her Mariah?" he said.

"Oh she didn't do anything it's my own twisted warped mind's doing." Hilary said as Rei stood up and pulled Hilary out of the table.

"Well, you ladies ready to go?"

* * *

Hilary sat on the couch as she watched Tala play his Star War's game. She could tell he had a stressful day because he was winning all his battles and he looked really pissed off. She had not said anything to Kai about it, because well he looked pissed off too.

She sighed as Tala had won one of the level's big boss and was waiting to enter the next level. She looked everywhere for her smut book, she hated that thing, but it was all they had. Suddenly she felt something in front of her and she looked up to see Kai standing in front of her with a book in his hand.

Her eyes looked down as she took the book. She smiled as she read the title "_The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh"_.

Hilary looked up at Kai, who seemed a little embarrassed.

"I-I didn't know what you would like, and I remembered Tyson saying something about you being in love with Winnie-the Pooh when you were younger." He said as he placed his hand over his head. She smiled and took the book.

"I love it Kai, thank you." The two smiled as he took her hand and helped her to their bed.

She smiled as she had placed the book on the night stand and pulled the cover's up. Tala by this time had stopped and was already in his bed snoring away like a baby.

She closed her eyes as the lights were turned off and she felt Kai get in the bed beside her. She never realized how right it felt to have another body presence in the bed. Before she was use to sleeping on her own, but since all this with Hiro and then staying with Kai, it just didn't seem right to sleep alone. She wondered how she was going to handle, when this was all over and she went back to her apartment and he went back to Russia. She sighed mentally not wanting him to leave again.

She was tossed from her thoughts as she felt him press up against her with his arm around her waist.

"_That boy so wants you."_

Hilary began to realize that maybe Mariah was right? But did Kai know that? Was he scared to tell her how he felt? In this time she had never known Kai to just spoon her like that, and not be in a deep sleep. She silently shook her head, and decided that he didn't like her, like that, he just goes to sleep fast.

Again she was tossed from her thoughts as she heard Kai speak.

"Hilary…"

Her eyes opened up as she wondered if he was sleep talking, or if he was actually talking to her. She stayed silent and was about to decide he was sleep talking when he spoke again.

"Are you asleep Hilary?"

"No…"

She could feel him smiling as his breathe was again on her neck. Oh Kami, was it hot in here all of a sudden? She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

"Is everything alright Kai?"

"Yea… everything's alright. I just wanted to see if you're awake?"

She grinned. "No you didn't. What's wrong." This time she had turned and they were now facing each other again. They both stared at each other.

Not realizing it Kai had moved his hand to her side and he started move his hand up and down her side. It didn't go unnoticed by Hilary which sent shivers down her back.

"Kai…"

"Hils…"

He moved his hand to her back and pulled her closer. She laid there as he pulled her closer.

"Please… just let me…" he said as he brushed his lips against hers. Now who was she to deny him, she returned the kiss as his moved to her back as hers moved to the back of his neck. He started to lick her bottom lip as one of his hands had moved down her side and found its way under her night shirt. She gasped as she felt his hand under her night shirt.

He grinned as he used that to move his tongue in side her mouth. His other hand started to caress her cheek.

Hilary's eyes shot open as she started to pant and to focus where she was. She sighed as she realized all that was just a dream.

Oh Kami, now she's having dream's about him. After her eyes had focused on the dark she looked over and saw the book that Kai had given her, so thankfully that was not a dream. She softly giggled as she saw Tala had already kicked half the sheet's off and was in the fetal position asleep.

She let out a soft gasp as she felt Kai pull her back against his chest. She smiled as he held her against him in a protective grasp, and she closed her eye lids and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

**Okay, so there it is Ch. 12!!! hehe hope you enjoyed r and r**


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOODNESS!! i had not fogotton you guys. Life just hit me.. and it hit hard. haha so i decided to make this chapter like extra long. it was 10 pages on Word (before my Author notes i do those last on Anyways i hope you guy's enjoy this rather long chapter and so soooooory for making you guys wait i'm sure you all were dying to know what happend to me!! hehe**

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

(Ch. 13)

* * *

Kai stood in the bathroom as he continued to shave as Hilary stood beside him applying the mascara to her eyes. Tala stood in between them as he applied hair gel into his hair. All three stood there trying to "pretty' themselves for the night. Rei had talked those three into going to a very fancy restaurant the night before the Blitzkrieg boy's were to battle BEGA. At first Kai wasn't into this, he knew the team needed sleep. But Hilary had already agreed and said she would go without them, and plus Tala whined that they needed to go.

Tala continued to perfect his hair as he kept fighting the urge to grin. While he and Hilary were already dressed, Kai had only his pants on; he had yet to pick out a shirt. It wasn't a big fancy prom dress type thing, but it called for what Max said 'Sunday best' clothing. He looked in the mirror as Hilary had on a beautiful pale sleeveless sun dress that flowed a little past her knees. She had a simple white sweater that she would compliment the dress, along with dainty white heeled shoes.

Tala finished 'perfecting' his hair and excused his self out of the bathroom leaving the two 'lover's' in the bathroom.

Kai had not looked at Hilary, and vice versa since entering the bathroom. She finished applying her mascara as she dropped it into her bag. She picked up her lip liner that she deemed worthy of her face and began to apply it.

"I swear, I don't get the female population. All this make-up and yet you will look like you didn't put anything on."

Hilary continued to put her lip liner on as she looked at Kai, who was busy washing his face.

She shrugged with a slight chuckle. "I dunno, I never liked those women who looked like they had make-up on, and I guess it takes a lot to make it look like nothing."

By this time he had finished his routine and was buttoning up his shirt and had looked to her.

"Well, I think you look more beautiful natural." And with that he left leaving a small smirk on his face as she looked at him with shock written all over her face.

* * *

Tala walked into the restaurant first he quickly found Rei with Mariah. They were on the dance floor that the restaurant had, and were dancing. He smiled at the two lovers. They were in their own world.

He smiled as he took in the restaurant. To say it was elegant was an understatement. It had the feel of being in Italy. Tala smirked remembering taking a trip to Italy couple of years ago and was pleased that this place resembled his time there. The walls were of a beige color, and were adorned with beautiful artwork of an Italy vineyard. The dance floor was in the middle with tables adorned around it. There was no DJ; they had their own band, which would play authentic Italian music.

Each table was adorned with beautiful flowers that were only found in Italy, and then were adorned with two candles. The coverings of the table were of a beautiful red table cloth, and the chairs were the color of the walls, beige.

Tala had to smirk to himself as he heard Hilary gasp softly as she took in the restaurant. He turned to see Kai standing next to Hilary as he too took in the place. Silently Tala wished that they would realize their true feelings for each other. I mean how perfect a place, than here. Tala began to think of an evil idea to get the two to dance, he knew Hilary loved to dance, so all he had to do was make sure that Kai was the only one that would be able to dance with her.

* * *

They three soon found their way to the table, where Max sat talking to Lee about Kami knows what. Max turned to see the three walk in and excused himself and walked over to the three.

They each greeted each other, and walked over to the table. Kai and Tala walked behind Max who had Hilary close to him talking about little things.

Tala smirked as he caught Kai keeping a real close eye on her and leaned in real close. "She sure does look beautiful tonight, don't you think?"

Kai looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. "I guess."

Tala shook his head as they took their seats on the table. By this time Mariah and Rei had made their way back to the table. Kai watched as Mariah bent down to hug Hilary and then stepped as side as Rei, not to be outdone, pulled her out of the chair to hug her and kissed her forehead.

As Rei pulled her towards the dance floor, Kai had to really think about his time with the Blade Breakers. Rei had always had an almost protective feeling around Hilary. At first Kai thought that maybe Rei had a crush on her, and maybe he did. But now, no now she was like his sister. He watched as Rei took her hands in his and they began to dance. She threw her head back and laughed at something Rei must have said. He let loose a breathe that he had no idea he had in, as he found himself feeling relaxed and happy that she seemed to be, for atleast tonight, her true self.

* * *

Rei twirled Hilary once as she laughed as he pulled her back close to him. His hand finding her back again as they began to dance.

"Thanks Rei, this was well needed."

He smiled as they continued to dance. "Of course, I know how bad you've wanted to get out, and besides this is a chance for the Blitzkrieg boy's to know that they got us behind them 100."

She nodded as he dipped her again she let out a soft giggle as he brought her back up. He watched as she smiled and then frowned and he couldn't help but feel for her.

"What's wrong Hilary? Are you not having fun, am I that bad of a dancer?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, this is great, but I just I hate that Tyson isn't here. I mean he could have been here, it just would have been weird with Kai and everything."

"I invited him, but he didn't want to show up. He's been taking it hard since Hiro quit."

She sighed as they continued to dance. Suddenly Rei felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Kai standing there.

"You mind if I cut in?" He said. Rei nodded and pulled away as he looked over to see Mariah looking almost jealous. He chuckled and patted the shoulder of Kai and walked over to his love.

Hilary smiled as Kai took her hand in his hand and placed his other hand on her back, just like Rei had done, and pulled her close to him.

"Kai, I didn't think you were one for dancing."

"Well, I don't know I thought I might give it a chance."

* * *

Tala sat bored in his chair as he half listened to Max talk about some show on in America. He really could care less what show was going on. He sighed and nodded as Max said something. Suddenly Max stopped talking and Tala thought maybe the conversation was over he looked to the boy and noticed he was staring at something. Tala turned to see a beautiful woman entering the restaurant. He couldn't help himself from staring. She was beautiful; she had long black hair that was elegantly pulled up to her face. There were two strands there were left out of the hair due that cupped her face. She wore little to no make-up, from atleast what he could tell. Her ivory skin was just enough to bring out the green in her eyes.

Feeling eyes on her the young girl turned to see Tala staring at her. She smiled at him as he smiled back. He was handsome no doubt about that, she being the brave girl that she was, decided to introduce her self to him.

She walked over to the table as she kept her eyes on him, and his eyes on her.

* * *

Kai continued to dance with Hilary as the song continued and noticed her gasp. He looked down at her and saw that she was staring at something. He looked worried, was Hiro here? He turned to see Tala talking to a young woman. He grinned and pulled Hilary close to him.

She looked up at Kai with confusion. "What was that for?"

He shrugged. "Again, all I say is Tala is a horny bastard. So be prepared for it to be just us tonight back at the hotel room."

"And that's such a bad thing?"

He chuckled as he twirled around and then brought her back closer to him and continued to dance with her.

* * *

The girl sat down after Tala motioned for her to sit down. He couldn't get enough of this girl. She was breathtaking.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me." She said. Her voice was like heaven to him. She talked so smooth and her words flowed from her mouth.

"Well, yes, I usually do that to such a goddess like yourself." He grinned as she blushed.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jamila."

He smiled and took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "What a beautiful name, Jamila, I am Tala. Your name sounds so foreign?"

She smiled as he let go of her hand. "It should, it's Egyptian for Beautiful."

He smiled again. "What a very fitting name for such a beauty as yourself. I hope I am not being to forward, but would you like to dance with me?"

She smiled and nodded and stood up as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Sure enough, Kai was right and it was just her and him for tonight. He almost growled as Tala had informed him that he would be going back to Jamila's hotel room. After a heated argument Kai let him go. After dinner and a few more dances Kai took Hilary back to the hotel room.

As soon as he opened the door Hilary took off in a sprint taking her shoes off into the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he sat on the edge of their bed to take off his shoes. He hated wearing those shoes; they were killers on him. As soon as he heard the toilet flushed she came out and sighed.

"Better?" he grinned.

"Oh good God yes." She said as she took off her sweater and began to hang it back up on the closet. She turned around to see Kai in the midst of taking his shirt off and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Tala and Jamila walked hand in hand through the streets, while heading back to her hotel room.

"So Jamila, what brings you here?" he looked up at her as she smiled.

"I am here on business for my father." He nodded as he took in the business. "What about you Tala?"

"I am here for the Beyblading competition; I'm the team captain for The Blitzkrieg Boys."

He looked as she shot him a look with her eyes wide. "I knew you looked familiar."

He grinned as he puffed out his chest. She giggled as he gently squeezed her hand. "So I hope I'm not being to forward, but what does your father do?"

She smiled and sighed. "My father is the Pharaoh."

He stopped. "You're a Princess?"

She nodded. "Among other things, does this turn you off of me dear Tala?"

He smiled and turned her around and pulled her closer. "No, of course not." He said as he ran a hand through her hair. They both smiled as he brushed his lips against hers. Their first kiss and it was heaven. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

It was Tala who spoke first. "You don't like have some prince back home that you are betrothed to marry?"

She chuckled. "That is an old tradition that my father does not like, he feels that I should find a man that I can love myself."

"You're not gonna use my beautiful body are you Jamila?" he said while grinning.

"Heaven's no, like I said I was here on business for my father, and you just became a beautiful bonus."

* * *

Hilary walked out of the bathroom as she walked over to the closet and began to hang her dress back up. She turned to see Kai sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiled as he continued to watch the TV.

She walked over and patted his shoulder and he looked up at her and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"I know you're nervous about tomorrow and I just wanted you to know you have my support. As always." She smiled.

He nodded and stood up and pulled her into a hug, she stood there for a second to realize that he was hugging her. She quickly pulled her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thanks Hilary..." he said as his breathe tickled her ear, which sent shivers down her back. He noticed and grinned. He pulled back and sat back down on the edge of the bed to watch the news.

Hilary pulled back the covers and moved her pillow up against the head board and sat down turning on the lamp. She smiled as she took the book that Kai bought her, and she began to read the book, as Kai watched the news.

* * *

After the news were done Kai turned off the TV and turned around to put the remote back on the night stand to find that Hilary had fallen asleep. She had the book sprawled out on her chest. He smiled and gently picked up the book and placed it back down on the night stand. He then turned and pulled her down a little so that she was laying down on the bed more better. He then bent down and kissed her forehead, and proceeded to his side of the bed. After shrugging off his pants, he gently brought his body to the bed. He placed his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Tomorrow is the big day.' He thought. He sighed as he tried to close his eyes, but something was keeping him awake. He knew exactly what it was. Fear. He was never one to be afraid of a battle, but this was against the man that tortured him for years. He knew this battle was not only personal with him and Tala, but for Hilary. He sighed as he took another look at her. He watched her as she continued to sleep. There was something in the back of the head that he couldn't quite figure out.

He sighed as he pushed it away. No use in trying to figure it out. They all had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

(Earlier that day)

Hiro walked through the halls of the BEGA training camp. He was on his way to meet the one guy that would battle Tala tomorrow. He smirked when he thought about how this boy was going to really hurt Tala. He stopped as he walked into the gym where there were kid's battling.

Hiro walked up to a young man who was sitting there watching the battle. The young boy looked almost bored, like he didn't want to be there. He felt the presence of Hiro but did not acknowledge him with his eyes.

"You want something Coach Hiro?"

Hiro nodded, knowing the boy couldn't see, and sat down next to him. "Yes, I've decided that you will be the one to battle."

The boy, this time, turned to look at his coach with shock. "You think I'm ready to battle the Blitzkrieg boys?"

Hiro smiled as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Oh, I am counting on it Brooklyn."

* * *

Tala slowly slid his eyes open as he glanced over at the clock. It was barely seven in the morning. He sighed as he brought his hands to his face. He smiled when he felt another hand move across his chest. He smiled and turned over to see Jamila looking at him.

"Ohayou, Jamila." He said as he placed his hand over hers.

"Ohayou, Tala." She said back. He smiled as he turned over on his side and moved his hands over on to her side. They both looked at each other as he pulled her close and captured her lips with his.

After pulling away they rested their foreheads against each other.

"You battle today?"

"Yea, I'm battling today. I wish you could come by and watch me."

She smiled. "What time is the battle?"

He looked at her. "I think it's gonna start around one, you know after lunch."

She smiled as her eyes began to grow wide in happiness. "That is perfect. I should be done with my business around eleven. I will meet you for lunch."

They both smiled as he again captured her lips with his.

* * *

Kai and Hilary ran around the hotel room while they both tried to find stuff to wear. Ok so maybe it was mostly Hilary trying to find something to wear, and Kai trying to find his outfit that he normally wears. If someone were to walk in on the two, one would say they looked like a chicken running around with their head's cut off.

"Hilary… where the hell is my face paint?"

"I'm not your wife; I don't have a damn clue."

She giggled as she heard him sigh. "I know that woman, but you were the last one in here, and I remember putting it out last night for this one reason."

She sighed as she began to put her shoes on jumping towards the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped. There he was, Kai, in all his glory. He had on his outfit with his scarf. He was truly gorgeous. She shook her head as she sighed and picked up the bottle and almost threw it at him.

"I swear, you are so hopeless, all you had to do was look."

He growled as he took the bottle from him. She sighed as she began to brush her hair. The two stood there in silence, as he finished the last touches of his 'war paint', and she finished brushing her hair.

* * *

"I'll be right outside Kai, I mean hello were still in the hotel room. He won't be here."

Kai sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Fine." She squealed as he took his place in the line to buy coffee. She smiled and walked outside and found a table and sat down.

The coffee shot was in the hotel, so it wasn't like she was outside. She smiled as she watched the people go by. She smiled and waved to those that she knew.

Suddenly she felt someone close to her. She looked up in fear that it was Hiro, and opened her mouth to scream when she saw Tyson. Her eyes were wide with shock. He looked horrible. Sure he was going to the Finals, but he looked horrible.

"Tyson oh my god, sit down. What's wrong?"

He sighed and tried to smile as he sat down. "Hilary… I came her to apologize for my behavior this whole time." He stopped and looked in side, he saw Kai at the counter, and he looked irritated at the girl behind the counter. Suddenly he turned back and saw that Hilary had her hand over his.

"Damnit Hilary, your not suppose to be like this. Your suppose to be mad at me…"

"I forgave you a long time ago Ty. You're my friend; I couldn't stay mad at you. But I'm wondering why you are coming to me now?"

He sighed as he realized she was right. "Hilary, I just I flipped out when I saw you with Kai and Tala. I mean here it was all my friends left to be on their own. All I had was you and Kenny, and then you left. So I flipped out and said something's that I knew I should have not said."

He sighed as he looked at her again to see if she would respond she didn't so he continued. "Hiro never said anything about you coming on to him, so I just assumed. I kinda had a suspicion that he liked you, so I just used him to make you mad. But then after you left the team, Hiro acted so weird. One day I find him in front of Daichi, and Daichi looked like he was beaten up, but I couldn't get anything out of the runt. And not that I care about my brother's sex life, but every girl he's been with has been seen coming out of his room in tears." He stopped as he saw Hilary look scared.

Tyson leaned in and took her hand in his. "Hilary, did Hiro hurt you?" She looked up at him and fought the tears that were battling their way out for freedom. He got his answer, he knew Hiro hurt her.

"I'm such a baka." He said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I could have told you that."

Tyson and Hilary looked up to see Kai standing beside him. Kai and Tyson both stared at each other before Kai spoke.

"I'm sorry that you have to figure this out, but I'm glad that you're wiling to be there for her."

Tyson nodded and stood up as did Hilary. "Hiro is my brother, but if he's doing something wrong, than I have to stop him, or atleast help."

Hilary pulled Tyson in her arms and hugged him as he hugged her back. He ran his hands through her hair as he continued to tell her comforting words, unaware that Kai was growling softly about the tender little moment.

* * *

Hilary sat between Tyson and Rei. They team had made up and were hell bent on making Hiro pay for what he had done. They sat there as they waited for the battle to start. Hilary looked up and saw Tala walking towards them with the girl he met last night. They were very close and very loving towards one another.

"Hey guys, this is Jamila, she wanted to watch me battle, so I thought I would let her sit with you guys."

Hilary smiled as she told Rei to scoot down. He did and they allowed Jamila to sit next to Hilary.

Tala quickly kissed Jamila and then took off towards the break room. The girls chit-chatted, while they waited for the battle to begin. Suddenly they felt the lights go dim in attempt to signal that the start of the battle.

Everyone became quiet as the DJ Jazzman announced the two teams. Each came in looking hell bent on winning the match.

Hilary looked at Jamila who was looking at Tala with such love in her eyes. Could it be that this woman had tamed Tala? Hilary smiled wondering if Tala felt the same thing for her?

Hilary was brought out from her thoughts as Tala and Brooklyn were on the stage. She watched as Tala's eyes narrowed on the boy.

"Are you ready players?"

They both nodded, not looking away from the other.

"Alright let's get this started."

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

* * *

**Okay so that's it. Also i wanted to put the notes here so not spoil the fun in this chapter, i think Eygpt still have Pharoh's i'm not really sure, so i hope they do, if don't well what can i say? LOL xD okay so there we go hope you enjoyed R and R**


	14. Chapter 14

**OOOOOOOO i am soooooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I'm not going to go into a big spill on why i haven't updated here. i do have a big big big big big A/N at the end of this chapter!! so anyways HAPPY BE LATED 2007 AND V-DAY!! also my birthday is today (the 15th) i'm 23 today!! wh00t so i thought i would surprise you all with a chapter. and just so you know we are getting close to the end of LOI.**

Warning: Language!!!!!!! you have been warned

**Disclaimer: Don't Own It.**

* * *

(Ch. 14)

* * *

He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and pulled her close to him. He could hear her sharp intake of breath and smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't want this baby? Don't tell me you don't need this?" He whispered in her ear huskily. He rocked his hips against her heat and grinned. "Do you see what you do to me baby?"

She moaned as she felt his arousal, and placed her hands around his neck.

"It's not right… we can't do this. What if we got caught?"

He chuckled seductively in her ear. "Does it matter; I don't care if I loose my job. You're worth it."

His eyes widened as he saw her tears fall.

"It's not that… I mean it is… "She stopped and lowered her head in shame. "I'm pregna-"

"Dr. Koinu please report to ICU. Dr. Koinu please report to ICU."

Hilary sighed as she was rudely interrupted again from the nurses paging Doctors. She shook her head as she realized the scene in the show had changed and she was totally lost. She turned off the TV and turned her head to see Tala laying there doing absolutely nothing.

She stood up and adjusted her outfit and moved her chair to sit beside the bed. She gingerly took Tala's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Tala..." she murmured as she angrily blinked back her tears. It had been two day's since his battle with Brooklyn and he was still in a coma. She and Jamila would not leave Tala's side.

At first Jamila would spend the night in Tala's hospital room. She had even begun to argue with her father about staying. But in the end she had to leave, with the promise to Hilary that she would be back. They exchanged numbers and Hilary also promised to call her the moment Tala awoke.

She was thankful that she was never really alone. The only person who had yet to show up was Kai.

Just thinking about him made her mad. How can someone not visit their friend? Sure Kai never said they were friends, but she wasn't stupid she could see it in his eyes that he was worried for Tala.

'Stupid boy...' she thought angrily. Everytime she would bring it up with Kai about visiting Tala he would turn her out and put up a wall saying that it was none of her damn business when he visited Tala.

She sighed as she stroked his fingers and watched as the machines beeped and bopped.

"I know he say's he'll visit, but I worry Tala…" Hilary always made sure to talk to Tala like he wasn't in a coma. That was what the doctors said would help. Yea he was in a coma but he could hear. And the more familiar voices he heard the better chance he had to fight for his life to live.

Hilary wiped a tear from her eye as she recalled hearing those words from the doctor. Tala fighting for his life scared her more then she would like to admit. He and Kai had become her family, and she would be damned if she lost her family.

Hilary slowly let go of Tala's hand as she realized Kai would be out in the waiting room waiting for her. She frowned as she remembered one day not meeting him in hopes that he would come to the hospital room. He ended up leaving her and she had to call a cab to get home. He never once said he was sorry nor did she, they both were so stubborn to admit when they were wrong.

* * *

Kai sighed as he sat down in the chair waiting on Hilary to show up. He rolled his eyes as his pants pocket began to vibrate. He was sure it was Hilary making sure he was there.

He took out his phone and opened it up without checking the id.

"Yes Hilary I'm here I'm not going to leave you again like last time but if yo-"

"Yo! Dude last time I checked my name was Spencer." Spencer said cutting him off.

Kai swallowed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ok so what the hell you want?"

"Woah… geez calm down. Bry and me-"

"Bry and I dipshit." Kai interrupted.

"Whatever… we were thinking about the re-match that we are supposed to be having against Brooklyn and we know how close to home this is so we figured that Bryan would battle him."

"No."

"NO?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Dude, what's got your panties in a bunch? Ok so if Bryan isn't going to Battle him who will?

"I will." Kai said ignoring the "panties in a bunch" comment and quickly hung up his phone.

'Morons' he thought with disgust.

* * *

"Dude did he fall for it?" Bryan said coming back from the bathroom.

"Like clockwork."

They stood there for a few seconds in the hotel room and then started busting out laughing.

"Were such geniuses."

* * *

Kai opened the hotel room and ushered her in. She smiled and nodded her head in thanks. They barely spoke a word on the way home. She walked into the bathroom and began her nightly ritual.

Kai shook his head as he turned on the TV.

"And the cat was safely returned back to his owner. Tala from the Blitzkrieg boys is no longer in critical condition but is still in a coma. Fans have camped out at the hospital wanting to wish the teen heart-throb back to good hea-"

Kai quickly changed the channel as he didn't need to hear that. He knew he should go see Tala. He looked up as he heard the door open and there she stood.

"Are you ever going to go see him?"

'3…2…1…' she mentally countdown as Kai shut her out again.

He stood up not really liking were this was going… again.

"Why do you care so much?" he bit out and winced inwardly at the rudeness of his voice.

"Somebody should, because Kami knows you don't"

He turned around and glared at her. "Well maybe for fuck's sake I've got more important thing's to worry about. I don't need you to fucking nag me to death."

He turned around as he saw the hurt in her eyes. Kami help him.

"Oh well I'm sorry I'm such a nag. If I knew I was a problem I wouldn't have shown up."

He growled. "Well you know I've got bigger things to worry about then you and Tala." Oh Kami he just did not say that. The moment the words came out of his mouth he knew he had made a big mistake.

He heard the beginning sounds of crying. And he turned around to see her back shaking.

"Hil-"

"No…" she interrupted him. "I'm sorry maybe next time I get RAPED I'll go see Mariah. In fact since I NAG you to death and apparently not wanted I'll go stay with her."

With that he watched helplessly as she quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way to the door. She opened the door and stopped not turning back to him she spoke softly and calm. Too calm for Kai's taste.

"It's not like I asked to be raped Kai, I thought… I hoped you would understand. Don't worry about me nagging Tala tomorrow, Mariah want's to spend the day with me."

Before he could respond the door was shut and she was gone. He stood there staring at the door wiling her to come back. When that didn't happened he threw the remote against the wall.

"FUCK"

* * *

"Dude I am so going to beat your ass."

"Dream on…"

"Oh… oh I just passed you ass whipe."

Spencer growled as Bryan began to win the racing game. He paused the game as his phone began to go off.

"Loser.." Bryan muttered playfully.

Spencer smiled but rolled his eyes as he answered his phone. Bryan watched as his playful look was soon into a frown and then seriousness. After a couple of 'uh-huh' and 'sure's he hung up the phone.

"Well…" Bryan asked.

"Oh… right that was Kai. He wanted us to meet at the stadium around noon tomorrow."

Bryan looked at Spencer confused. "But the match doesn't start till three?"

"You got me?"

"Kai is taking this Tala thing hard."

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

Mariah sighed as she angrily got out of her bed. She looked at her clock and wondered where her social life went.

'Bloody hell it's only freaking nine at night.' She thought angrily.

"Ok…ok Rei… God keep your panties on baby." She muttered to the person continuing to knock on her door.

As she opened the door to greet Rei, she was instead greeted to a crying Hilary. Instantly awake Mariah pulled her into her hotel room and into a hug.

"My god Hilary what happened… Oh my god did Hiro…" she stopped not knowing how to phrase this. "Oh my god… where's Kai?"

At the mention of his name Hilary began to sob even more.

Pulling back Mariah gingerly wiped the tears from her eyes and that's when she noticed Hilary had a bag with her. Now knowing that the girl would be staying she softly took the bag and put it on the couch and sat Hilary down.

"What happened?"

* * *

Kai opened the door slowly as he took in the features of the hospital room. He closed his eyes as he closed the door and walked in futher.

There lying in the bed was Tala.

Kai stood there as he stared hard at Tala, almost willing him to wake up. When that didn't work he sighed as he sat down in the chair by the bed.

'obviously Hilary sit's here.' He thought. And then berated him self for thinking about her.

He walked over to the chair as he drowned out all the sounds except for Tala's breathing and the machines that were attached to him.

* * *

"You just need to forget him… Rei said he was always emotionally withdrawn." Mariah said as she adjusted her sunglasses and then sipped her smoothie.

Hilary sighed as she leaned back in the chair on the sidewalk.

"But that's the point Mariah… I can't. He and Tala have been there for me. Not that you guys haven't but…"

"It's different." Mariah said.

Hilary nodded. "I don't know I just I have this horrible feeling just knowing that he's mad at me. Like…. "

"Your heart is broken?"

Hilary snapped up and looked at Mariah in awe and confusion.

"What does it mean?" she sighed sadly.

Mariah smiled sadly as she put her hand on top of Hilary's on the table.

"It means my dear… your in love."

* * *

Kai slowly sat down on the chair and sighed as his friend had not moved an inch since he got there.

Finally not being able to take it he placed his hands on the bed and lowered his head.

"What have I gotten myself into Tala? Kami for the first time I'm scared."

Tala remained on the bed as Kai looked up and then lowered his head again.

"You're my best friend.. Kami there I said it you dick…" he laughed sadly. "Ya gotta come out of this. "

He slammed his fist on the bed knowing that it wouldn't change a thing.

Kai sighed as he stood up and began to walk out the door in a panic. Before he opened the door and stopped and turned to his best friend lying on the bed in a coma.

He turned around and walked back and sat down on the chair cursing himself for his control on his emotions.

He sat back down with his hands on the bed and his head lowered.

"I think I screwed up Tala. I've been fighting this feeling since she showed up into my life. I didn't want her to get so close, and yet there she was."

He sighed again. "Tala… your were right…" He stopped and looked up to see his friend still unmoving.

"I'm in love with Hilary…"

* * *

**Okay there ya go chapter 14 of LOI. Now for the big big big A/N: First off i wanted to say again how sorry am i for the lack of updates.. i have lost my will to write for BeyBlade and i ended up reading alot of Inuyasha fanfiction mainly Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfictions that pair have become my like obsession haha i will see this story to the end. and thankfully i know EXACTLY where i want this to go so it's not like i don't know what i'm writing. But when this is done i'll be taking a break from BeyBlade and writing one-shot's for Inuyasha i want to work on my Sesshomaru writing abilities and my Lemon Ablities before i start writing a long story for Inuyasha. Which also means for the sequel to "Family" is being put on the back burner for right now.**

With that said i do hope you enjoyed this chapter. again we are almost at the end of this story and hopefully i won't take as long to update again.. but i can't make any promises so there ya go

**Don't forget to Review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guess whose back! Big A/N at the end of this finished Story  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade :( he he**

* * *

Chapter 15:

* * *

"Love...? No I'm not in love Mariah... that's ludicrous."

Mariah chuckled at the small girl and winked at her. She placed her hand on the younger girl's hand and squeezed lovingly.

"Hils you are my best friend, but girl you are so far gone the love boat that you are in denial. Everybody can see it but you... and well Kai... baka."

Hilary stood up and Mariah jumped back as she saw the fire in Hilary's eyes.

"He's not a baka... he's... he's..." she slowly sat down as the thoughts of nights waking up to Kai spooning her. And the way he would look at her when she was down.

Mariah looked at her friend with concern as she seemed to be in her own little world.

"Hils...?"

Hilary looked up at Mariah with tears in her eyes. "He's not a baka Mariah... I am... I'm the baka who is in love with Kai and never realized it till know."

Mariah leaned back and took a sip of smoothie with a big smile on her face.

"'bout damn time..."

Hilary narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Oh bite me."

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GET READY FOR THE MATCH-UP OF THE CENTURY. KAI HIWATARI VERSUS BROOKLYN. IT'S GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A MATCH-UP."

"Excuse me... coming through... Pardon me... important beyblader comm. - HEY watch it pal."

Ming-Ming swung her fist at the young boy who had tripped her and her precious beyblade. The boy coward away and she smirked to herself satisfied of a job well done. That was until she saw Hilary and Mariah walking in arms linked together smiling and laughing.

'That won't last long.'

With that menacing thought Ming-Ming walked over to the couple but stopped dead in her tacks as she heard the last remaining conversion.

"What's to think about Hils...? I mean how romantic would it be to go charging into his break-room and announce to him that you love him. I mean with that he couldn't loose."

"So what you're saying now if I don't tell him he'll loose?"

"Gah Hils, no you're putting words in my mouth but I mean think about it put yourself in his shoes."

"Yea I did and I ended up yelling at myself for telling him right before a match..."

"Ugh, you're hopeless Hils..."

Ming-Ming stood there shocked at the revelation that she had just witnessed, Hilary was in love with Kai? Oh this was too rich; there was so much damage she could do with this information. But the question was who to tell? She smirked evilly and headed to the office of one Mr. Hiro Granger.

* * *

"It's about time... you baka"

Kai's eyes opened wide as he heard the low murmur of a voice obviously still full of pain he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't asleep then looked down to see his friend staring up at him through pain filled eyes.

Kai slowly sat back down in his chair and the two stared at each others as nurses and doctors came in a frantic mode. Once everyone had cleared and done their tests to deduce Tala was fine, was the ice broken between the two friends.

"You're awake."

"I always loved how nothing ever get's passed you."

"Oh for the love of Kami…"

Kai stood up as he rolled his eyes at his friends attempt to laugh at his own joke.

Finally Tala's breathless laugh stopped as he watched his friend pacing back and forth.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Kai turned his head looking back at his friend then sighed as he remembered last night's events.

"I yelled at her."

"Well that's no way to treat a girl you love." Tala coughed. "Well you know you have to apologize to her."

Kai rolled his eyes. "No shit."

* * *

Ming-Ming sat in the chair waiting for Hiro to usher her in. She had a bad feeling about this, but she would do whatever it took to make sure Brooklyn won the match, she would be hell bent in winning this match.

She didn't care if the rumors were true; she knew how handsome Hiro was. Ming-Ming had a hard time believing that Hilary would not give into Hiro's advances.

Her thoughts on how she would seduce the older Granger were interrupted as the door open and Hiro stood there in all his handsome beautiful glory.

"You wanted to see me?" He growled. Hiro was many things but talking to the competition was below him.

"I have something that you might want to know about one Hilary and one Kai…" she purred at him she slowly had uncrossed her legs and crossed them again making sure that he would see her seduction.

Hiro's eyes widened at the thought of knowing such information on his precious Hilary. His aching member throbbed at the thought of being inside her tight body once more. His thoughts of taking her again and again were quickly out the door as he saw the young Beyblader try and seduce him, he growled at the frustration of it all, but ushered her in quickly.

Ming-Ming was anything but disappointed that Hiro did not seem at all in the least turned on by her action, but that was ok she was always full of surprises and would not let this information go.

* * *

**Author Update: October 25th 2011:**

**Oh my gosh you guys rock, I just want you all to know that, I know I have been very M.I.A for the past few years and I am truly sorry, I won't go into much detail just know that life took over and away it went.**

**And for a treat for you loyal readers I updated this with a chapter, I do hope to get the next chapter out ASAP. I do really want to get this story finished before I start to think about doing another story so know that I am busy working on starting another chapter as well.**

**Again sorry that this chapter was not as long, I do hope to get back into the spirit of writing again, and hopefully Ch. 16 will be longer. **

**Until then.. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: aww you guys are amazing.. love the feedback so far and glad to be back in the swing of things.. I do sorry that this next chapter took a few days to get out still having to force myself to actually sit down and write but I know once I do it just starts flowing. Anyways on to Chapter 16**

**Also trying something new with my "line breaks" to show when a scene is different leave it up to me to change when the story is so closely done lmao**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It.**

* * *

Ch. 16

* * *

**Vvvvvvvvvv**

The door flung open and a sore and disarrayed Ming-Ming came walking out. She slowly walked out the door turned to say something but never got to say the words as Hiro slammed the door in her face.

With her shoulders slumped in defeat she turned around and was relieved to find no one in the office she found a mirror and quickly walked over to the mirror. She gasped as the sight that greeted her in the mirror was one of horror.

Her skirt was ripped from the side just enough to show the beginning trail of nail marks running up her thighs. Her eyes traveled as she quickly begin to unbutton her shirt to be able to start buttoning them correctly. She sighed as she saw the large marks on her stomach from where Hiro became rough with her during their sexual act. Her eyes slowly made their way up as there were numerous and painful bite marks all around her breasts. Ming-Ming let out a soft whimper as the grazed one of the bite marks and hissed as the touch brought her pain. Finally she moved up and finally looked at her face.

Ming-Ming dropped to her knees in agony as she saw her face full of tears and her make-up running down her face. She placed her hand on the mirror and cried.

'What have I done?' she cried in her head.

Ming-Ming unsure of how long she had been there crying gasped as the announcer on the TV began to speak.

She whipped her head around desperate to hear more.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Hilary stood staring at the entrance of the break room that she knew Kai would be in. She had been standing there for a good ten minutes unable to bring herself to knock on the door.

'He was so angry last night with me.' she reasoned in her head 'This battle is important to him, I should wait...'

Her thoughts were broken as she heard someone whistling down the hall. Unsure of her motives or why she felt the need to hide she quickly pushed the door open and jumped inside closing it fast but quietly.

Her heart beating rapidly waiting patiently for the person to move past.

Hilary kept her hands and ear close to the door as she listend to the person whistling getting closer and then getting further away.

She sighed in relief until she realized she had barged in on Kai.

'Oh great Kami.' she thought to her self. 'what if he was naked.. or changing.'

With her eyes closed she slowly turned around keeping her back tight against the wall and then slowly opened her eyes.

'What the hell?' she cursed mentally.

There was no one in the room, there were evidence that someone was here at one point, but there was no one here.

Hilary feeling her shoulders slump in defeat pushed herself off from the door and walk towards Kai's stuff.

She placed her hand over his black t-shirt that she knew he wore here and then changed out of. She grabbed the shirt not realizing that the smile was forming on her face as she pulled the shirt close and inhaled.

'Oh Kami.' she thought. It smelled just like him. She sighed into the shirt as she realized she always loved the way he smelled, he smelt of power, and strength. She knew then she always loved Kai ever since the beginning.

She slowly moved her body down until she was sitting in the seat still holding onto his shirt remembering the times that he had been there for her now and before.

So engrossed in her thoughts she almost missed the announcer over the TV speak.

Her head snapped up her eyes widened in horror, as she bolted out of the door running as if her life depended on it.

'Oh.. Kami..'

vvvvvvvvvv

Kai stood there sweat tripping down his face. He had been here before, this was nothing new, but it was different. This was revenge.

He called out an attack, and his beyblade listened and did as he was told. Kai looked up as he clenched his fists tighter. Brooklyn smirked and called out an attack as well.

Kai cursed mentally as Brooklyn's attack spun Dranzer towards the wall. Kai cursed and lunged forward as if he could pick his feet up fly over and beat the ever living shit out of Brooklyn and launched another attack towards Brooklyn's beyblade.

'This is for Tala you bastard.'

Kai looked up and his eyes widened as he saw something in Brooklyn's eyes. It was small but it was there. Kai punched the air his scarf flying backwards as he launched another attack.

Kai watched hoping and praying that this attack would be the one to end it all. He wanted to go back into Tala's room tell him of his victory and then swoop Hilary off her feet telling her he was sorry over and over again for being such a jerk.

Kai's eyes widened in horror he screamed in pain as the whole world went fuzzy.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Hiro looked on with faint amusement as he held onto a glass of wine not really watching as the battle went on between Kai and Brooklyn. He swished his glass of wine around a little before bringing in it up to his lips for a sip.

His thoughts were on his latest conquest. Ming-Ming did put up a fight and was definitely a feisty girl in bed, but she was no Hilary. She was the one that got him so hard he could barely stand it.

Just thinking about how she would beg him with her eyes and scream out for help as she squirmed underneath him as he would shove his hard cock into her tight little body.

Kami the girl was tight and he knew it brought her excruciating pain, but that was what he craved, the power.

He cursed under his breath as he could feel his cock rising as he contiuned to think about his Hilary. He sighed as he realized that no one could see him, not that he cared and unzipped his jeans and began to stroke his manhood as he moaned out Hilary's name and imagined her being forced to suck his cock.

He groaned as he knew she would gag on his hard cock.

Oh Kami he had to have her soon, he was so close, he hated to spill himself with out her body or mouth to take all of his seed, but he was so hard.

And that's when he heard it. Hiro jerked up feeling his cock going limp without having an orgasm he silently cursed at the crowds gasp that took him away from his pleasure as he looked on his eyes widened with disbelief at first but then as he watched the scene unfold before him between Kai and Brooklyn he realized this was what he was waiting for. He smiled devilishly zipping his jeans back up finishing his wine and quickly exited his box office.

Vvvvvvvvvv

Hilary ran as fast as she could through the halls veering left here and right there not caring that people were getting angry at her as she zipped past them not giving them a "i'm sorry" as body would slam into them causing them to fall down. No one thing was on Hilary's mind and that was to get to Kai as fast as she could.

'Please oh Kami please don't let him die... I need him' she prayed over and over as she contiuned to make her way towards the arena.

As she got closer it scared her as she couldn't hear the cheers or jeers from the crowd. She forced back her tears of desperation as she pushed all thoughts of the man she loved being hurt so bad that the stadium was quiet.. or Kami forbid he be dead.

Hilary raced through the halls her tears coming down on full force blurring her vision, but she knew these halls like the back of her hand thanks to Tala. She didn't need to see where she was going. She had to get to Kai.

'Please Kai.. hold on just a few more minutes i'm so close.. please Kami be ok.'

She rounded the corner and stopped as she could see the light from the stadium. She couldn't see much as it was bright.

She could hear the faint rumblings of the crowd and knew that they had not left. She started to walk towards the stadium when she saw him.

She gasped as she realized he looked like he had been beaten severely over and over again. She watched in horror as he limply started walking towards her. Her tears streamed down her face, he wasn't out of the woods yet he could still die from his wounds. She willed her body to move she forced her brain to function but she couldn't move.

Kai.. her Kai looked so vulnerable so small. She watched in agony as he limped slowly towards her.

Finally her legs began to move on her own and she walked just as slow as he did.

"Kai.."

She didn't even recognize her own voice filled with such sorrow, longing, despair. She watched as he looked up at her. And she cried out softly as his eyes were full of sadness.

"H..Hils"

All he managed as he fell to his knees. Hilary's body went into over drive as she leaped down and grabbed him holding him in her arms her tears and cries starting over again.

"Kai.. oh please god Kai don't leave me" she cried over and over as she cradled his head in her arms.

"I'm sorry" and then his eyes closed. Hilary began to cry again harder as she held on to him screaming.

"Somebody! Please help me!"

vvvvvvvvvv

**dun-dun-dun! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a pain in my tushy to write.. but I think i'm actually quite pleased with this chapter. One more chapter to go.. I know I can't believe it either i'm so shocked . anyways**

**R & R**


End file.
